Czasami światy się stykają, a czasem nawet łączą
by Ayremi Uzumaki
Summary: Historia niekoniecznie normalnej dziewczyny - Ayremi Uzumaki w niekoniecznie normalnym świecie.
1. Prolog

Słyszę budzik. Niechętnie otwieram oczy i spoglądam przez okno. Niebo przesłaniają ciemne chmury. W końcu wstaję i idę do kuchni. Na stole leży niewielka kartka.

_Wyruszyłem na misję._

_Trzymaj się!_

_Naruto_

Nazywam się Ayremi Uzumaki. Mam 17 lat i mieszkam w Konoha. Niedawno zdobyłam tytuł Chunina, ale niewiele to dla mnie znaczy. Nienawidzę walczyć. Nigdy nie chciałam być ninja, ale nie umiałam żyć inaczej. Patrzę na zegar-8:05. Szybko ubieram się w swój codzienny strój-krótkie czarne spodenki, liliowy top i długie czarne rękawiczki. Do kabury wkładam kilka kunai i shurikenów. Idę na spotkanie z Hokage.

Wchodzę do gabinet Tsunade. Są już tam Hinata i Kiba.

-Dobrze że już jesteś Ayremi. Mam dla was ważną misję-powiedziała spokojnym głosem piąta. „Kolejna nudna misja"- pomyślałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, że właśnie zaczyna się nowy rozdział mojego życia.


	2. 1 Misja

**1. Misja**

-Otrzymaliśmy informacje, że niedaleko wioski przebywa jeden z członków Akatsuki-wyjaśniła piąta-Waszym zadaniem jest pojmanie go i dostarczenie do wioski.

-Mamy w trzy osoby zaatakować członka Akatsuki?- oburzyłam się.

-Pójdzie z wami Kakashi.

Potem Tsunade wtajemniczyła nas w szczegóły misji i kazała wyruszyć jutro rano.

Właśnie otwierałam drzwi domu kiedy podbiegła do mnie Sakura i pośpiesznie oznajmiła, że Naruto leży w szpitalu.

-W drodze powrotnej z misji natknęli się na jednego z Akatsuki. Podejrzewają że to Deidara.

Jak szalona pobiegłam do szpitala. Z hukiem wpadłam do budynku i zobaczyłam wychodzącą z jednej z sal czcigodną Hokage. Znacząco kiwnęła głową. Przestraszona wolno podeszłam i otworzyłam drzwi. W sali leżał cały w bandażach, nieprzytomny Uzumaki. Zbladłam. Mimo mojego pesymistycznego podejścia do życia bardzo kochałam i troszczyłam się o brata. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od łez. Po chwili już stałam już przy łóżku i wpatrywałam się w chłopaka. W duchu modliłam się żeby nic mu nie było i w końcu się obudził. Siedziałam tak do późnego popołudnia. Gdy wróciłam do domu szybko spakowałam się na misję i położyłam do łóżka. Długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Myślałam o misji i porażce brata. „A co jeśli nam też się nie uda? -myślałam- Przecież Naruto ma w sobie lisa, a przegrał."

Następnego dnia wstałam dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Spakowałam prowiant i wyszłam z domu. Ruszyłam w kierunku bramy. Dopiero kiedy dotarłam zauważyłam, że do spotkania jeszcze godzina więc postanowiłam pójść odwiedzić Naruto.

Ruszyłam w stronę szpitala. Po drodze spotkałam Ino.

-Ohayo Ayremi! Naruto już się obudził.

-Co z nim? Jak się czuje?

-Dobrze. Jego stan jest stabilny.

Mruknęłam jeszcze ciche „dzięki" i pobiegłam zobaczyć się z bratem

Weszłam do sali, w której leżał Naruto. Siedział na łóżku zamyślony z przymkniętymi oczami. Kiedy zrobiłam krok w jego kierunku popatrzył na mnie smutnym wzrokiem, ale nie odezwał się. Zamknęłam drzwi i podeszłam bliżej. Spoglądał przez okno w ogóle nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. Wiedziałam, że czeka aż ja zacznę, ale nie ja nie miałam pojęcia jak. Ten, nadpobudliwy i zawsze wesoły ninja siedział teraz ponury i cichy jak nigdy. Odczuwałam pewien dystans, jakby był zupełnie obcą osobą. Niezauważalnie spojrzałam na zegarek. „Jeszcze 40 minut"- pomyślałam.

-Ayremi...Najlepiej będzie jak wycofasz się z tej misji. Nie dasz mu rady. Jest za silny. Nawet ja nie dałem mu rady, a co dopiero ty...-mówił krótkimi, urywanymi zdaniami.

-Ale Naruto...-zaczęłam, ale mi przerwał.

-Ayremi, boję się o Ciebie! Tylko Ty mi zostałaś! – krzykną.

Ja już nic nie odpowiedziałam, tylko z całej siły się do niego przytuliłam. Łzy zaczęły płynąć min po policzkach. Dugo płakałam, ale w końcu zdobyłam się na odpowiedni ton, by mu odpowiedzieć.

-Nie bój się o mnie nie jestem już dzieckiem- zacytowałam jego własne słowa, które wypowiadała zawsze, gdy wyruszał na niebezpieczną misję. On tylko uśmiechną się w odpowiedzi. Pożegnałam się szybko i pobiegłam na spotkanie z reszta drużyny.

Gdy dobiegłam do bramy wszyscy już na mnie czekali. Pełni obaw wyruszyliśmy w drogę.


	3. 2 Imię piękne jak ja? To jakaś ściema!

**2. Imię piękne jak ja? To jakaś ściema jest!**

Czujnie przemierzaliśmy lasy wokół osady. Nagle usłyszałam szelest. Zatrzymałam się. Inni też to zauważyli. Staliśmy teraz wszyscy czujnie nasłuchując. Nagle nastąpiła niespodziewany wybuch. Uskoczyliśmy. Z krzaków wyszedł Deidara i stanął naprzeciwko naszej czwórki. Przygotowaliśmy się do walki i wspólnie ruszyliśmy na wroga. Od początku mieliśmy przewagę, chociaż jego ataki były silne. Wyczuwałam pewne roztargnienie chłopaka i dziwną delikatność w atakach na mnie. Dopiero gdy osłoniłam Hinatę przed wycelowanym w nią atakiem, poczułam jego prawdziwą siłę. W końcu Kakashi używając genjutsu ogłuszył go i mogliśmy zabrać nieprzytomnego chłopaka do wioski. Było już około trzeciej w nocy, a my byliśmy bardzo zmęczeni więc postanowiliśmy się zatrzymać i trochę przespać. Znaleźliśmy niewielką polanę idealną na nocleg. Kakashi rozpalił ogień, a Kiba związał Deidarę i stanął na straży obozowiska. Reszta drużyny zapadła w głęboki sen. Po godzinie ciemnowłosy chłopak obudził mnie, żebym przejęła wartę, a sam położył się i głęboko zasnął. Po mniej więcej 15 minutach poczułam na sobie czyjś wzrok. „Będą kłopoty"- pomyślałam. Nie myliłam się. Ockną się Deidara i teraz przyglądał mi się z nie skrywanym zaciekawieniem. Po prostu się na mnie gapił! „Zaraz pewnie palnie coś głupiego"- myślałam. I była to kolejna rzecz którą przewidziałam.

-Jak ci na imię piękna?- spytał widocznie zaciekawiony odpowiedzią. Zamurowało mnie. Jednak po chwili zdobyłam się na wyjątkowo obojętny i zgryźliwy ton.

-A co ci do tego?- odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie i odwróciłam się do niego tyłem.

- W sumie nic, ale jestem ciekawy czy twoje imię jest tak piękne jak ty.

-Niech ci będzie. Ayremi Uzumaki.

Deidara był zszokowany. Domyśliłam się o co mu chodziło. „To Akatsuki. Pewnie chciał dorwać Naruto."- myślałam. Chłopak więcej się nie odezwał.

Minęło pół godziny. Skończyła się moja warta, więc poszłam obudzić Hinatę. Warty były ustalone. Ostatni miał być Kakashi i on właśnie miał stróżować przez ostatnie dwie godziny snu. Już podchodziłam do posłania dziewczyny, gdy nagle koło mojego ucha świsnął kunai. Byłam prawie pewna, że to Deidara. Odwróciłam się w stronę, z której nadleciał nóż i zobaczyłam postać w płaszczu Akatsuki z pomarańczową, spiralną maską rozwiązującą blondyna. Tajemnicza postać ruszyła w las, a blondwłosy członek Akatsuki odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie smutno. Potem ruszył za swoim partnerem. Od razu pobiegłam za nimi, ale jak tylko spostrzegli, że ich ścigam zniknęli z chmurze dymu. Natychmiast zawróciłam do obozowiska z zamiarem obudzenia nie tylko Hinaty, ale i Kiby i Kakashiego. Polana była nienaturalnie spokojna i nie mogłam się powstrzymać od mojej dość brutalnej pobudki.

-Wstawać nie lenić się!- wrzeszczałam- Deidara nam nawiał!

Wszyscy zerwali się jak oparzeni.

Kakashi po dokładnym zbadaniu okolicy wrócił na polanę.

-Nie zostawili żadnych śladów.

-Pani Tsunade nie będzie zadowolona- słusznie stwierdziła Hinata.

-Wolałbym nie wracać do wioski- rzucił Kiba

-No cóż, musimy- zarządził szarowłosy zamykając czytaną właśnie książkę- Ruszajmy już!


	4. 3 Żegnaj przyjacielu

**3. Żegnaj... przyjacielu.**

-Jak to uciekł wam?- ryczała Tsunade po usłyszeniu raportu z naszej (niestety nieudanej) misji.

-Ale to Akatsuki i było ich dwóch, a ja byłam sama- burknęłam obrażona.

-Dwóch?- wytrzeszczyła na mnie oczy. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że Kakashi ani słowem o tym nie wspomniał. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego, ale cóż... owy Jonin był bardzo nietypowym człowiekiem i była to rzecz na tyle oczywista, że nikt nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o normalności jego zachowania. Było po prostu dziwny. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, iż wszyscy na mnie patrzą. Hokage wręcz pożerała mnie wzrokiem, a trzęsła jej się na trzymanej butelce sake. Musiałam mocno wytężyć umysł, by przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły owej postaci i ubrać to w odpowiednie słowa.

-Cóż...- mruczałam- Był ubrany w zwykły płaszcz Akatsuki. Ciemne włosy i pomarańczowa, spiralna maska.

-Jesteś pewna, że nie pamiętasz nic więcej?- spytała zawiedziona tak niewielką ilością informacji.

-Hmm...Mam!- krzyknęłam podekscytowana, a twarz czcigodnej zmieniła wyraz ze znudzonego na równie zaciekawioną i ożywioną jak miny reszty drużyny- W masce była dziura i zobaczyłam jego prawe oko-w tym momencie Tsunade zerwała się z krzesła- On miał Sharingan!

Blada jak papier opadła na krzesło wlepiając swoje zamglone piwne oczy w nieokreślony punkt ponad moją głową. Hinata i Kiba równie bladzi o mało nie grzmotnęli na podłogę, a Kakashi na przekór wszystkiemu czytał spokojnie nową książkę Jirai. Nie miałam pojęcia o co im wszystkim chodzi. Ale nagle przypomniałam sobie ten okropny dzień.

_Szłam akurat do przyjaciela, z którym umówiłam się na spotkanie. Nie pamiętam jak miał na imię, ale wiem że był Uchiha, więc mieliśmy spotkać się w jego domu. Byliśmy dziećmi i uznaliśmy, że spotykanie się nocą jak wszyscy już śpią jest fajne i szpanerskie. Mieliśmy spotkać się pod bramą jego klanu i ruszyć do lasu żeby... no... nie wiem po co. _

_Spojrzałam na zegarek. Spóźniał się już pół godziny. Byłam bardzo niecierpliwa, dlatego też z nudów poszłam do budynku jaki wskazał mi jako swój dom. Wszędzie panowała niezwykła cisza i tylko wiatr przypominał mi o tym, że żyje. Czułam się jakby czas się zatrzymał. Byłam tylko ja i błoga cisza. Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał mnie przeraźliwy krzyk dochodzący z domu mojego przyjaciela. Coś mignęło przy drzwiach wejściowych. Strasznie się bałam, ale puściłam się biegiem w stronę niewielkiego budynku. Z hukiem wpadłam do środka i zajrzałam do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia. Trafiłam bezbłędnie. Na środku pokoju w kałuży krwi leżał chłopiec, w którym od razu rozpoznałam mojego przyjaciela. Podbiegłam do niego ze łzami w oczach i przyłożyłam ucho do jego klatki piersiowej. Serce młodego Uchihy nadal biło ale bardzo słabo. Uderzenie... bardzo długa przerwa... i kolejne uderzenie. I nagle on otworzył oczy. Podniosłam głowę i wbiłam zapłakane spojrzenie w jego głębokie tęczówki. Patrzył na mnie spokojnie z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy i bólem w oczach._

_-Ayremi...-szeptał. Łomotanie mojego serca zagłuszało mi jego ciche słowa- Żałuję, że nie mogę być z Tobą dłużej, ale widocznie los chciał inaczej. _

_Już otwierałam usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwolił._

_-Cśśś... -uciszył mnie-To koniec. _

_-NIE! To nie możliwe! Na pewno da się coś z tym zrobić! Nasi medycy cię uratują!- krzyczałam-Nie chce żebyś odchodził...-dodałam ciszej. Dalej patrzył na mnie spokojnie._

_-Kocham Cię. Żegnaj._

_I zamknął oczy, a jego serce zabiło ostatni raz. Dla mnie... „Umarł"- pomyślałam i krzyknęłam z rozpaczy rozpłakując się na dobre. Klęczałam trzymając jego głowę na kolanach, a w głowie ciągle słyszałam jego ostatnie słowa._

_Siedziałam tak do rana... płacząc. Nawet się nie zorientowałam kiedy w całej siedzibie klanu zjawili się ANBU i zabrali mnie do domu._

Przeżywałam to od nowa. To kolejny raz wróciło. Traumatyczne wspomnienia zawładnęły moim umysłem i ciałem. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, a srebrzysta łza naznaczyła ślad na moim bladym policzku. Wyrwał mnie dopiero spokojny głos Kakashiego.

-Idźcie już. Mam kilka spraw do obgadania z naszą czcigodną Hokage.

Hinata delikatnie pociągnęła mnie w stronę drzwi, a Kiba ruszył za nami. Widać, że był zaniepokojony i bardziej czujny niż zwykle. Wyszliśmy z budynku i stanęliśmy na opustoszałej już ulicy.

-Może odprowadzić cię do domu?- spytał Kiba Hinatę wyjątkowo zatroskanym głosem.

-Chętnie- odpowiedziała nieśmiało dziewczyna- Ale daj nam jeszcze chwilkę. Dobrze?

Chłopak tylko skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza i odszedł kilka kroków, tak, że mogłyśmy spokojnie pogadać. Byłam niesamowicie blada i roztrzęsiona. Po plecach co chwila przechodziły mnie dreszcze. Nie płakałam, ale ledwo się powstrzymywałam przygryzając do krwi wargę. Dziewczyna wiedziała o co chodzi, bo wiele razy mówiłam jej o owej tragedii.

-Ayremi... Jak chcesz odprowadzimy cię do domu. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Dobrze się czujesz?- mówiła powoli i wyraźnie, bym mogła zrozumieć jej słowa, śmielszym już głosem Hyuga. Patrzyła mi prosto w oczy, a ja odpowiadałam jej tępym spojrzeniem.

-Nie... Dzięki- wymamrotałam w końcu z wymuszonym, delikatnym uśmiechem.

-Jesteś pewna?

Przytaknęłam, a ona jeszcze chwile patrzyła mi głęboko w oczy i uściskała mnie serdecznie jednocześnie uspokajając szalejące w mojej głowie myśli. Odwzajemniłam uścisk i po chwili dziewczyna podbiegła do ciemnowłosego chłopaka i razem ruszyli do jej domu. Jeszcze chwilę stałam w milczeniu, patrząc jak powoli znikają za rogiem pochłonięci rozmową i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Szłam wolno ze wzrokiem tępo wbitym z ziemię dobrze znanymi od dziecka uliczkami Konohy, próbując przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek poza nazwiskiem i czarną głębią oczu dawnego przyjaciela. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy stanęłam przed drzwiami domu. Nie potrafię określić co czułam widząc światło w oknach mieszkania, po prostu nie myślałam o tym. Wtedy mój umysł zajmowały jedynie wciąż powracające, nie dające spokoju wspomnienia. Zapukałam cicho, a w środku rozległy się dość głośne kroki. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i jakaś postać mocno mnie przytuliła. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowałam się, że to Naruto wykrzykujący najróżniejsze powitania. W końcu skończył, odsunął mnie od siebie i wesoło spojrzał mi w oczy. Widząc moją minę od razu posmutniał, wciągnął mnie do mieszkania z impetem zamykając drzwi i usadził na kanapie w salonie, a sam usiadł tuż przy mnie.

-Co się stało? –zapytał spokojnym i troskliwym a jednocześnie pocieszającym głosem.

-ON UMARŁ! NIE ŻYJE!- nie wytrzymałam i z płaczem wtuliłam się w brata.

-Kto?

Przez łzy opowiedziałam mu wszystko, a on cierpliwie słuchał wszystkiego cały czas delikatnie głaszcząc mnie po głowie tak, jak robił to kiedyś tata. Pod wpływem jego dotyku i ciepła zasnęłam.


	5. 4 Nowe spojrzenie na świat

**4. Nowe spojrzenie na świat.**

Następnego dnia Hokage wezwała mnie do swojego gabinetu i krótko oznajmiła, że w najbliższym czasie nie będzie mnie wysyłać na żadną misję. Nieprzytomnie przytaknęłam i ku jej zaskoczeniu bez słowa opuściłam gabinet. Choć ani Tsunade, ani nikt inny nic mi nie powiedział, to ja wiedziałam. Po prostu to wiedziałam. Hinata i Naruto dokładnie opowiedzieli Czcigodnej o moim stanie psychicznym (zapewne dołączyli także TĘ historię). Miałam zamiar pójść do domu, ale zmieniła zdanie i zawróciłam w kierunku mojej ulubionej polanki. Przemierzając lasy szczelnie okalające Konohę rozmyślałam. Jednocześnie o wszystkim i o niczym. Szłam instynktownie, w ogóle nie widząc piękna słonecznego dnia i czystego, głębokiego błękitu nieba. Patrzyłam na rzeczywistość przez pryzmat wspomnień, który czynił ją szarą, smutną i nieprzyjemną. Za całą tragedię winiłam tylko i wyłącznie siebie. Przecież mogłam iść tam wcześniej i obronić mojego przyjaciela. Ale jak tylko wyobraziłam sobie scenę spotkania z tajemniczym napastnikiem. Mój umysł ogarnął paraliżujący strach. Ale odsunęłam go od siebie, a smutek ustąpiła miejsca złości. Byłam wściekała sama na siebie i jednocześnie czułam się bezradna i samotna. Nic już nie mogłam zrobić. „Gdyby tylko można by cofnąć czas..."-pomyślałam, ale zaraz odpędziłam głupią myśl. „Nadzieja matką głupich"- i to była moja ostatnia myśl przed niezdarnym potknięciem się o wystający konar. Zamknęłam oczy i już pogodziłam się z wizją nieuchronnego upadku na twardą ziemię, gdy nagle poczułam silne ramiona łapiące mnie tuż nad ziemią. Zaskoczona wyrwałam się i stanęłam na nogi naprzeciwko mojego wybawiciela. Był to chłopak o dość krótkich brązowych włosach i głębokich, równie ciemnych jak włosy oczach. Miał na sobie luźne, nieco już poszarpane, czarne spodnie, jasno fioletowy T-shirt i narzuconą na to czarną bluzę. Stałam jak zaczarowana wlepiając w niego oczy. Tak jakby nie widział, że po prostu się na niego gapię stał z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Po dłuższej chwili wróciłam do rzeczywistości. Niby wszystko było takie same, ale moje odczucia się zmieniły. JA się zmieniłam. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam wszechogarniające mnie piękno i zaczęłam zastanawiać się nie nad śmiercią, ale nad zmianą, której dokonał jedynie swoim pojawieniem się nieznajomy chłopak. Ciemnowłosy zauważając mój powrót z krainy fantazji odezwał się miękkim, przyjaznym głosem.

-Witaj. Nazywam się Akihiro.

Ja nie wyczuwając jego chęci poznania mojego imienia dalej podziwiałam ogólny całokształt jego piękna, a w szczególności brązowe tęczówki.

-A ty?- zapytał niecierpliwym acz dalej wesołym tonem.

-Yyy... Ayremi – odpowiedziałam zmieszana uśmiechając się promiennie. Poczułam, że się rumienię, ale na szczęście tego nie zobaczył, bo łagodnie mnie wyminął ruszając w stronę polanki, zachęcając mnie do odwiedzenia ulubionego ukrytego w lesie zakątka. Byłam tylko ciekawa skąd o nim wiedział, przecież to miejsce było moje i nikt inny tam nie chodził. Ale podświadomie mu ufałam i ruszyłam z nim przez las.

Las stawał się coraz rzadszy i w końcu dotarliśmy na polanę. Droga minęła nam w przyjemnym milczeniu. Rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie na środku polany napawając się krajobrazem.

-Cudownie tu, prawda? Jak znalazłaś to miejsce?

-Tata mi je pokazał – odpowiedziałam rozmarzonym głosem – kiedy jeszcze żył... – dodałam szeptem, a po policzku spłynęła mi samotna łza. Już dawno przyrzekłam sobie, że nie będę płakać, ale nie potrafię, wciąż jestem za słaba, zbyt delikatna i uczuciowa. Akihiro wyczuł, że lepiej pozostawić ten temat w spokoju i uśmiechnął się, co mimowolnie przywołało i na moją twarz szeroki aczkolwiek smutny uśmiech.

-Kim ty właściwie jesteś? Nigdy nie widziałam cię w wiosce. – spytałam stanowczo uważnie dobierając słowa, by nie urazić nowo poznanego chłopaka. Spoważniał.

-Nazywam się Akihiro Ikuhara – cicho zachichotałam słysząc jego nazwisko- Nic dziwnego, że wcześniej mnie nie widziałaś. Właśnie wróciłem z kilkuletniego treningu i szedłem odwiedzić Trzeciego Hokage.

-No to się spóźniłeś – na twarzy ciemnowłosego pojawiła się strasznie zabawna mina zapewne wyrażająca zdziwienie.

-Trzeci nie żyje – wyjaśniłam i posmutniałam na chwilę. Chłopak także. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

-No to kto jest obecnie Hokage?- zapytał już wesoło.

-Piątym Hokage została Tsunade. Jedna z wielkiej trójki shinobi Konohy.

Akihiro przytaknął z naturalnym dla niego szerokim uśmiechem.

-Może mi ją przedstawisz?

-Chętnie-powiedziałam i entuzjastycznie zerwałam się z miejsca- Chodźmy już!

Ciemnowłosy zwinnie podniósł się z ziemi i stanął przy mnie, a potem delikatnie nachylił się i pacnął mnie w czoło dziecinnie krzycząc:

-Berek! Gonisz!

I tak ruszyliśmy w stronę osady, a ja rozmyślałam nad tym co zobaczyłam. Był to dziwny symbol przypominający głowę wilka na wewnętrznej stronie jego nadgarstka. Byłam ciekawa o co chodzi z tym znakiem, ale nic nie powiedziałam. „Jeszcze nie teraz" –pomyślałam i przyspieszyłam chcąc dogonić uciekającego chłopaka.


	6. 5 Noc tajemniczych snów cz1

**5. Noc tajemniczych snów**

_Jest noc. Jestem w środku jakiegoś dziwnego lasu. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia jak się tu znalazłam, ale odczuwam strach. Sama nie wiem, czemu. Mroźne powietrze przeszyło przeraźliwe wycie. „Wilki-pomyślałam- Ale skąd wilki w Konoha?" I nagle zobaczyłam TO. Zza drzew zaczęły wychodzić czworonogie zwierzęta. To nie były zwykłe wilki-emanowała od nich złowroga chakra, która przy obecności całej watahy była tak ogromna, że przerażała nie jednego silnego shinobi. Aż za dobrze odczuwałam ich siłę. Znowu usłyszałam wycie, ale tym razem było jakieś takie… inne. Nad wierzchołkami drzew widać było skałę, a raczej urwisko. Pamiętam, że jak byłam mała wiele razy przychodziłam tam z ojcem. Rozciągał się stamtąd bajeczny widok na całą Konohę i to właśnie tam tata powiedział mi o narodzinach Naruto. Byłam na niego strasznie zła, ponieważ sądziłam, iż gdy urodzi się mój młodszy brat zupełnie o mnie z mamą zapomną. Zaczęłam płakać i pierwszy raz w życiu nakrzyczałam na ukochaną osobę, ale on zbytnio się tym nie przejął. Zadał mi tylko jedno pytanie: A czy gdy się urodziłaś zapomniałem o mieszkańcach wioski i przestałem ich kochać?"- ja rozpłakałam się na dobre i wpadłam ojcu w ramiona, a on swoim zwyczajem gładził mnie delikatnie po głowie. Właśnie wtedy obiecał mi, że zawsze będzie chronił mnie i Naruto i nigdy nas nie opuści. Kłamał. Już dawno mu to wybaczyłam, bo zrobił to w obronie wioski i jej mieszkańców, a więc też nas. Teraz na owej skale tak wiele dla mnie znaczącej stał wsparty przednimi łapami o niewielki kamień, na którym zwykle siadywałam z tatą, wilk, a nad nim rozpościerała się srebrzysta tarcza księżyca. Zawył, a wilki dookoła mnie zaczęły śmielej podchodzić i ostrzegawczo warczeć. Stałam nieruchomo bojąc się najmniejszego drgnięcia. Nagle kichnęłam, a wilki rzuciły się na mnie pozbawiając możliwości jakiejkolwiek obrony. Nie miałam czasu na żaden unik. W mgnieniu oka przede mną pojawił się inny, zupełnie różniący się od srebrnoszarych czworonogów, czarny wilk. Jego sierść ozdobiona była dziwnymi, zielonymi wzorami, a jego oczy przyciągały i wręcz zachęcały do zatopienia się w ciemnej głębi. Emanowała od niego dziwnie znajoma mi chakra. Zaczął walczyć i odpędzać napastników. Ciekawiło mnie to, że znałam i przewidywałam każdy jego kolejny ruch, tak podobny do ninjy. Kojarzył mi się stylem walki z którymś z moich znajomych shinobi, ale nie potrafiłam powiedzieć z którym. Był tak podobny do… Akihiro? „Nie… To nie możliwe-pomyślałam- A może jednak…?" Wrogie wilki przegrały i uciekły, a mój czarny obrońca odwrócił się i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. A potem dał susa w ciemny, gęsty las. Spojrzałam w stronę skały. Tajemniczy wilk już tam był._

_Zawył po raz ostatni i zniknął_. Obudziłam się zlana zimnym potem. „A więc to był tylko sen… Ale był taki dziwnie realny" Wstałam i skierowałam się do kuchni. Po domu niosło się donośne, ale przyjemnie znajome i w końcu prawdziwie realne chrapanie Naruto. Napiłam się wody, po czym odstawiłam szklankę do zlewu i wróciłam do łóżka.


	7. 6 Noc tajemniczych snów cz2

**6. Noc tajemniczych snów cz.2**

Dość długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Po domu niosło się donośne chrapanie mojego braciszka i ciche tykanie naściennego zegarka. Czasem można było usłyszeć pohukiwanie sów i konspiracyjne głosy patrolujących wioskę ANBU. Z nudów w moim umyśle zrodził się szatański plan. Od razu wprowadziłam go w życie. Plan polegał na zrobieniu Naruto głupiego kawału. Zapewniona przerażającym chrapaniem o jego głębokim i kamiennym śnie, weszłam do jego pokoju. Zaczęłam szperać po szafkach i po chwili znalazłam upragnioną rzecz. Był to jego pamiętnik, w którym często zapisywał wiersze. Zaczęłam wertować strony w poszukiwaniu ostatnich notatek, gdy nagle mój braciszek gwałtownie obrócił się i wybełkotał jakieś niezrozumiałe zdanie. Przestraszyłam się, że może się obudzić i odkryć spisek, więc w pośpiechu odłożyłam notes i uciekłam z pokoju. Odetchnęłam dopiero będąc już w łóżku. Nagle poczułam straszne zmęczenie. Głowę ukryłam w poduszce i natychmiast zasnęłam.

_Jest mi zimno. Czuję wielką, wszechogarniającą, nieskończoną pustkę. Nie widzę nic, nie mogę się poruszyć. Nie… Zaraz… Widzę coś. To… Tak, to ja! Ale czemu widzę siebie…? Są tam jeszcze inni ninja, moi przyjaciele. Tylko dlaczego jesteśmy na cmentarzu i czemu płaczę… dlaczego WSZYSCY płaczą? Chwila, czy to… pogrzeb? Tylko kto… Zaraz… Widzę. T-to niemożliwe…! Nie! Tylko nie Kakashi! Jak on mógł umrzeć! Ale spokojnie. Jest jeszcze coś. Cały czas pada deszcz. To chyba już koniec. Tak, wracam do domu. I jak zjawa, jak duch podążam za… yyy… mną, znajomą drogą w kierunku mieszkania. Jestem w moim pokoju. Na ścianie wisi kalendarz. N-nie… To niemożliwe! T-ten dzień… To już po jutrze!_

Obudziłam się z krzykiem. A więc to był tylko zwykły koszmar. Ale był tak realny i jakiś… dziwny. Czułam się jakbym oglądała film o sobie w przyszłości. Okropnie się bałam i nawet mój niewielki przytulny pokoik wydawał mi się jakiś zimny, szary i… po prostu straszny. Wszystko mnie przerażało. Pośpiesznie złapałam za leżącego na poduszce obok mnie, ulubionego misia, którego dostałam w dzieciństwie od taty i nazwałam Sayumi. Zerwałam się z łóżka kompletnie nie przejmując się zrzuconą na podłogę kołdrą i wybiegłam na korytarz kierując się w stronę pokoju brata. W tej chwili najbardziej potrzebowałam towarzystwa bliskiej mi osoby. Cicho uchyliłam drzwi i wsunęłam się do pomieszczenia.

-Naruto…?- szepnęłam niepewnie.

-Darmowy Ramen… -wybełkotał podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, a ja zapaliłam jasne, górne światło.

-A-Ayremi… -Naruto zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że stoję przed nim w moim ulubionym komplecie do spania – krótkiej, cieniutkiej bluzeczce na ramiączkach uwydatniającej spory biust i lekkich, opinających się majtkach – w dodatku z pluszowym misiem w ręce. Oprzytomniał widząc łzy na moich bladych policzkach i paniczny strach w oczach. Upuściłam białego miśka na podłogę i rzuciłam się blondynowi w ramiona. „I znowu to samo – pomyślałam – Tyle razy obiecywałam sobie, że stanę się silna i już nigdy nie będę płakać. A teraz co robię? No oczywiście znowu siedzę w ramionach brata z mokrymi od nieustannie, ciągle płynących łez!" Chciałam z tym skończyć, skończyć z płaczem i szukaniem pomocy u Naruto, który tak bardzo przypominał mi tatę, a teraz robię to coraz częściej i nie umiem się pozbierać i obyć bez jego towarzystwa i bliskości. To wszystko mnie przerastało. Chciałam umrzeć, ale nie mogłam zostawić Naruto samego, nie chciałam by przeze mnie cierpiał i stracił ostatnią bliską mu osobę. I kolejny raz znalazłam ukojenie.


	8. 7 Zwierzenie, sen i złamane życie

7. Zwierzenie, sen i złamane życie.

Cierpliwie czekał, aż się uspokoję. Nie nalegał i nie popędzał, nigdy tego nie robił, tak jak tata. Byli tak do siebie podobni, ojciec i syn, prawie jak dwie krople wody, tacy podobni a tacy różni. Był środek nocy, a poza zwykłym, miarowym tykaniem zegara słychać było głośne pochlipywanie. W końcu odzyskałam równowagę umysłu. Odsunęłam się od brata i zaczęłam mówić łamiącym się półgłosem.

-Naruto, miałam sen, a raczej koszmar… - już otwierał usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale mu przerwałam - To nie był zwykły sen, Naruto! Ten koszmar był o śmierci i to już pojutrze!- zamurowało go.

-A-Ale k-kto?

-Kakashi…

-To niemożliwe, to tylko głupi sen – próbował mnie przekonać, ale czułam, że sam nie wierzył w swoje słowa.

-Ale Naruto, ja już miałam takie sny i wszystkie się spełniły! – krzyczałam próbując go przekonać, ale dalej jego wzrok, zamglony błękit tęczówek wyrażał wręcz niechęć do uwierzenia.

-M-Miałaś…? S-Spełniły się…? – jąkał się z jednej strony próbując uwierzyć, a z drugiej nie dopuścić do siebie okropnej rzeczywistości. Bał się jej.

-Tak i chyba właśnie odkryłam ich przyczynę.

-P-Przyczynę…? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem wlepiając we mnie nieprzytomny wzrok.

-To opaska, symbol Konohy i źródło Woli Ognia od zawsze chroniącej mieszkańców wioski. Zwykle kładłam ją na szafce koło łóżka, ale wczoraj przez przypadek zostawiłam ją na półce w łazience.

-Opaska…- posmutniał, spuścił głowę i zamyślił się.

Po dłuższej chwili otrząsnął się i podniósł na mnie wzrok. Był poważny oficjalny i jakiś taki… obcy, zimny jak lód.

-Czy to znaczy, że… że Kakashi… że on… no wiesz...? – z ostatnimi słowami znów posmutniał, a w cudownie niebieskich i prawie zawsze wesołych oczach zbierały się srebrzyste łzy. Przytaknęłam. Nie miałam innego wyboru, nie mogłam go okłamywać. Po jego bladym policzku spłynęła pierwsza, słona łza. Płakał. „I znowu! Znowu przeze mnie cierpi! Dlaczego ja? – krzyczałam w myślach, a moje policzki były mokre od łez – Dlaczego znowu przeze mnie płacze?"

-Przepraszam! – wrzasnęłam i z całej siły przytuliłam się do brata. Był zaskoczony, ale po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk.

-Nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać – mówił z wymuszonym, troskliwym uśmiechem i oczami wciąż mokrymi od płaczu.

-Nic nie rozumiesz! – krzyknęłam z wyrzutem, ale on wiedział, że robię to, bo mi na nim zależy – To wszystko przeze mnie! To właśnie przeze mnie cierpisz i płaczesz! To moja wina! – mój wrzask niósł się ulicami Konohy i odbijał od jasnych ścian budynków – Mam już dość oglądania twojego cierpienia, nie mogę znieść widoku twoich łez. Proszę, ZABIJ MNIE – teraz mówiłam łamiącym się szeptem.

-Nie.

Poderwałam do góry głowę i napotkałam jego stanowczy wzrok.

-Nigdy nawet nie śmiałbym tak pomyśleć – zamurowało mnie. Złapał mnie za ramiona i zaczął mocno potrząsać – Ayremi, kocham Cię! Jesteś moją siostrą i nigdy nie pozwolę Cię skrzywdzić, nawet za cenę własnego życia.

Patrzyłam na niego zapłakanymi oczami, po policzkach spływały srebrzyste łzy i mieniąc się szkarłatem spadały na pościel. Znowu. Znowu płakałam. Chciałam być zimna, silna, niezależna. „Głupie marzenie!" – pomyślałam z pogardą.

-Jak mogłaś tak myśleć?

-Przepraszam… Ale – podjęłam, ale jak zwykle mi przewał.

-Żadnych „ale" siostra. A teraz chodźmy powiedzieć o twoim śnie babuni Tsunade – mówiąc to posmutniał. Nie było mu łatwo pogodzić się z łamiącym mu jego z trudem poukładane życie. Widać to było w jego oczach, chociaż z twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Wskazałam na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

-Yyy… No dobra. Pójdziemy rano. – mówił wstając z łóżka – A teraz idź spać i jakby co, przyjdź. Pamiętaj, mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć – dokończył podając mi białego misia. Przytaknęłam i dałam mu całusa. Delikatnie się zarumienił, a ja wyszłam z pokoju gasząc światło. Wiedziałam, że zaraz ponownie się zapali. Wróciłam do pokoju i zaczęłam zbierać z podłogi ciężką, zrzuconą wcześniej kołdrę. Była uszyta przez mamę, w moim ulubionym kolorze – czarna. Dała mi ją dzień przed atakiem lisa na wioskę i zarazem tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Jeszcze z ciekawości wyjrzałam na korytarz. Pod drzwiami pokoju Naruto przechodziła niczym słoneczny promień cienka smuga światła. W końcu znów położyłam się do ciepłego łóżeczka. Nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, co robi mój brat. Siedział na brzegu łóżka i wpatrywał się w TO zdjęcie. Fotografię, z którą wiąże się najwięcej jego wspomnień. Dawne zdjęcie drużyny 7. Od lat stało na jego szafce oprawione w szarą ramkę z angielskim napisem „Team 7". Z tego co pamiętam jego zdjęcie jako jedyne ma na odwrocie 4 podpisy. Nazwiska 4 shinobi, kiedyś razem, nierozłączni, teraz na zawsze osobno. Bardzo cierpiał po odejściu Sasuke. Dalej cierpi, ale nie okazuje tego. Kochał Sakurę, ale zmądrzał i zrozumiał, że to nie ma sensu, co nie znaczy, że przestało mu na niej zależeć. I właśnie teraz jeden z członków niezapomnianej drużyny, Kakashi, miał odejść, zniknąć na zawsze. Nie można było już tego zmienić. Jonin był właśnie na niebezpiecznej misji z oddziałem ANBU i miał nie wrócić z niej o własnych siłach. A mógł w ogóle nie wrócić. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach zasnęłam.


	9. 8 Złudne nadzieje

**8. Złudne nadzieje.**

Idę nieświadomie zatracając się we wspomnieniach i wciąż napływających do głowy myślach. Chociaż idę z przyjaciółmi czuję się samotna, odizolowana. Od rana niebo jest szare i ciężkie, wręcz przytłaczające. Idę na cmentarz, na pogrzeb. Wszyscy jesteśmy w czarnych, żałobnych kimonach. Chociaż wcale nie znałam Kakashiego za dobrze to odczuwam dziwny, wewnętrzny smutek. Dzisiejsza noc była dla wielu bezsenna, a także dla mnie i Naruto. Przez zmęczony przywoływaniem wspomnień i brakiem snu umysł przemknęło mi wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia.

_-Babuniu Tsunade – Naruto wparował do jej gabinetu nawet nie pytając o pozwolenie, ale na szczęście jego wyraz twarzy zapewnił ją o powadze sytuacji i oszczędził wyczerpującego wykładu na temat pukania. _

_-Miałam sen – powiedziałam spokojnie w drzwiach mijając brata i kierując się w stronę zawalonego papierami biurka Hokage. Na twarzy Piątej malowało się delikatne zdziwienie._

_-To był sen proroczy – zaczęłam – już wcześniej miałam takie sny i wszystkie się spełniły. Ten sen był o… - wcześniej byłam spokojna i opanowana, teraz głos mi się załamał, a do oczu napłynęły łzy._

_-… pogrzebie – dokończył za mnie smutno brat. Tsunade ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową i spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco._

_-Ten sen był o pogrzebie Ka… - te słowa przerwało głośne otwarcie drzwi mocnym kopniakiem. Do środka wpadł jeden z ANBU z zakrwawionym ciałem Kakashiego na rękach. _

_-Kakashiego – dokończyła przerwaną wypowiedź zszokowana Tsunade. Hokage zerwała się z krzesła i pobiegła w stronę szpitala po drodze zabierając ciało Jonina. Gdy tylko tam dotarła po całym budynku poniósł się wrzask._

_-Sakura! – po kilku sekundach jeszcze nieuświadomiona i wesoła, różowo włosa medic-ninja stawiła się na wezwanie. Jak tylko zobaczyła ogólny zarys sytuacji posmutniała i wskazała swojej mentorce wolną salę. Czcigodna razem z Sakurą wbiegły do pomieszczenia po drodze zwołując medyków i zamykając za sobą drzwi z głośnym hukiem. Było bardzo źle. Z Naruto usiedliśmy w poczekalni czekając na jakiekolwiek wieści, chociaż sprawa była już z góry przesądzona. On miał umrzeć. A może już nie żył? W naszych umysłach zgodnie przeważały złudne nadzieje i wspomnienia. Z czasem przysiadało się do nas coraz więcej shinobi, przyjaciół i nieznajomych, którzy zapewne znali Kakashiego. W sumie trudno było go nie znać. We wszystkich wioskach znany był jako Kakashi Hatake „Kopiujący Ninja". Równo po 4 godzinach z sali wyszła cała umazana krwią Godaime, a tuż za nią równie brudna Sakura. Na ich twarzach malowało się skrajne zmęczenie i smutek. Widząc tłum zebrany w poczekalni z rodzeństwem Uzumakich na czele zgodnie pokręciły głowami. To koniec. Umarł. Większość ludzi wybuchła histerycznym płaczem. My pozostaliśmy smutni, niewzruszeni z kamiennymi twarzami. Tsunade bez zbędnych słów opuściła szpital, a Sakura z policzkami naznaczonymi krwią wielkiego shinobi i słonymi łzami wpadła w ramiona Naruto. To nie było dla nich łatwe. W końcu to oni znali go najlepiej. Oni dwoje i jeszcze ktoś, ktoś kto już dawno ich opuścił. Wszystkie te myśli, wspomnienia, więzi przynosiły okropny ból. Otworzyły stare rany, które zaczęły piec i nie zapowiadało się na polepszenie ich stanu. Ich nie dało się już wyleczyć. Były zbyt głębokie. Wróciłam do domu sama pogrążona w mrocznych myślach. Ostatnio nic nie układało się za dobrze i odbierało mi chęć życia. Naruto został jeszcze z Sakurą. Potrzebowała tego. Tej bliskości, którą tylko on mógł jej dać. Teraz musieli się nawzajem wspierać. W końcu mieli tylko siebie, zostali tylko oni._

Pogrzeb dobiegał końca. Właśnie podchodziłam złożyć na grobie, przy zdjęciu jego pogodnej twarzy śnieżnobiałą chryzantemę, gdy spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Niebo opłakiwało JEGO śmierć. Zaraz po Kage najlepszego shinobi wioski. Znali go wszyscy, pisali o nim w podręcznikach każdej wioski. Teraz przeszedł do historii. Teraz przez wielu zostanie zapomniany, ale też wielu zapamięta go jako wielkiego shinobi jak i najdroższego przyjaciela. Jednak w ICH umysłach to wspomnienie będzie wiecznie żywe. Mieszkańcy wioski nigdy go nie zapomną a jego imię zostanie wyryte na pomniku Wielkich Shinobi Konohy.


	10. 9 Co ma motyl do tajemnic?

**9. Co ma motyl do tajemnic?**

Deszcz od wczoraj nie przestawał padać, a ja wciąż siedziałam na parapecie w moim pokoju i przyglądałam się smutnemu obrazowi ponurej Konohy. Reszta domu była cicha i pusta, bo Naruto tymczasowo wprowadził się do Sakury, która już od dawna mieszkała sama, ale teraz potrzebowała pomocy, a przede wszystkim towarzystwa. Biuro Hokage było nieczynne, ponieważ Tsunade po śmierci Kakashiego przeżyła poważne załamanie nerwowe. Na szczęście Jiraiya nie odstępował jej na krok i pomagał. Gdyby wioska teraz została zaatakowana, to nie byłoby szans żeby ją obronić. Gdy tak rozmyślałam koło okna przeleciał motyl i usiadł na szybie. Nie był to zwykły motyl. Jedno skrzydło było niejednolicie błękitne, drugie zaś czysto czarne z białym wzorem. Skądś znałam ten znak. I nagle mnie oświeciło. Taki sam widziałam na ręce Akihiro. Uchyliłam okno i wpuściłam dziwnego gościa do środka. Usiadł na mojej dłoni i otrzepywał skrzydła z wody. Poczułam dziwną energię. Nie, to nie była chakra. To była zupełnie inna, nieznana mi moc. Motyl wzbił się na wysokość moich oczu i powoli wyleciał z pokoju przez uchylone drzwi na korytarz. Ruszyłam za nim. Zaprowadził mnie na dół i przysiadł na boku szafy w przedpokoju. Zdziwiona i jednocześnie zaciekawiona dziwnym zachowaniem tajemniczego motyla zaczęłam odsuwać nieduży mebel. Moim oczom ukazały się stare drzwi, o których nigdy nie miałam pojęcia. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam średniej wielkości pokój. Trochę przypominał mój. Biurko, kilka szafek, łóżko, ogółem nic nadzwyczajnego. Moją uwagę przykuło stojące na niewielkiej szafce zdjęcie oprawione w krwiście czerwoną ramkę. Fotografia przedstawiała dość wysokiego, blądwłosego mężczyznę z małą, ciemnowłosą dziewczynką i rudowłosą kobietę z niemowlęciem o gęstej, blond czuprynce na rękach. Zaczęłam rozglądać się uważniej po pokoju. Postanowiłam zajrzeć do sporej szafy stojącej koło biurka. Gdy ją otworzyłam, motyl wcześniej fruwający z uporem po całym pomieszczeniu usiadł na jednym ze schowanych w środku pudełek. Wyciągnęłam je i postawiłam na zakurzonej podłodze. Delikatnie podniosłam wieko drewnianej skrzynki, a moim oczom ukazał się przepiękny miecz i śnieżnobiała koperta. Z zaciekawieniem wyjęłam list. Próbowałam go odczytać, ale był zapisany dziwnym szyfrem, który niewtajemniczonym przypomniał po prostu bełkot. Z powrotem schowałam list do pudełka i zaniosłam do pokoju. Wracając zahaczyłam o łazienkę i zabrałam kilka potrzebnych rzeczy. Zaczęłam sprzątać pokój, który jak domyślałam się po znalezionym w jednej z szuflad pamiętniku zapisanym starannym, kobiecym pismem, kiedyś należał do mamy. Umyłam podłogę, okna, pościerałam kurz na półkach przy okazji zaglądając wszędzie gdzie się dało i wytrzepałam szkarłatną pościel. W jednej z szuflad znalazłam album ze zdjęciami. Najbardziej spodobała mi się fotografia z samego początku.

Trudno mi było oglądać zdjęcia rodziców. Brakowało mi ich i chyba właśnie dlatego tak bardzo troszczyłam się o Naruto. Nie chciałam by odczuwał tę samą pustkę co ja, chciałam ją wypełnić i jak najbardziej mu pomagać. To uczucie spadło na niego jednak z zupełnie innej strony. Opuścił go najbliższy przyjaciel i odrzuciła ukochana dziewczyna. Jakoś się po tym pozbierał, ale to nadal boli, a teraz opuścił go jeszcze jego sensei. Teraz pokój mamy wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, po prostu był czysty i starannie umyty. Wychodząc z pokoju spojrzałam jeszcze na zegarek. Zupełnie zapomniałam o umówionym spotkaniu z Akihiro. Szybko przebrałam sie i pobiegłam na ukrytą w lesie polankę.

Trudno mi było oglądać zdjęcia rodziców. Brakowało mi ich i chyba właśnie dlatego tak bardzo troszczyłam się o Naruto. Nie chciałam by odczuwał tę samą pustkę co ja, chciałam ją wypełnić i jak najbardziej mu pomagać. To uczucie spadło na niego jednak z zupełnie innej strony. Opuścił go najbliższy przyjaciel i odrzuciła ukochana dziewczyna. Jakoś się po tym pozbierał, ale to nadal boli, a teraz opuścił go jeszcze jego sensei. Teraz pokój mamy wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, po prostu był czysty i starannie umyty. Wychodząc z pokoju spojrzałam jeszcze na zegarek. Zupełnie zapomniałam o umówionym spotkaniu z Akihiro. Szybko przebrałam sie i pobiegłam na ukrytą w lesie polankę.


	11. 10 Wiązanka zdarzeń

**10. Wiązanka zdarzeń.**

Gdy dotarłam na miejsce spotkania byłam spóźniona około 10 minut. Polanka była jednak zupełnie pusta. Jedyną rzeczą, którą dostrzegłam był pozostawiony na trawie rysunek, przedstawiający pomniki Hokage. Zawiał wiatr niosąc kartkę w stronę wioski. Poznałam ten obraz. Narysował go Akihiro, gdy pewnego dnia siedzieliśmy na dachu biura Godaime. Ruszyłam w stronę wskazaną przez obraz. Byłam pewna, że bez powodu nie zmieniałby miejsca spotkania, a tym bardziej nie przekazywałby mi tego w taki sposób. Ciekawiło mnie, co tym razem wymyślił. Na skale znalazłam kolejną kartkę. Tym razem rysunek przedstawiał Pomnik Pamięci. Trochę zbulwersowana tą całą grą-zgadywanką zaczęłam biec i skakać po dachach budynków.

Mknęłam właśnie przez gęsty las. Drzewa się przerzedziły, a ja zwolniłam kroku. Zatrzymałam się przy grubym pniu na skraju polanki i ujrzałam klęczącego tyłem do mnie, głośno odmawiającego modlitwę na cześć zmarłych, przyjaciela. Ruszyłam w jego stronę przyłączając się do modlitwy i w końcu zrównałam się z nim i również przyklęknęłam przed pomnikiem. Zwrócił na mnie uwagę dopiero, gdy skończyliśmy. Delikatnie usiadł na trawie, a ja wraz z nim. Chwilę wcześniej zauważyłam, iż na pomniku pojawiło się kolejne nazwisko – Hatake Kakashi.

-Akihiro, powiedz mi, po co ciągałeś mnie przez pół wioski do tego miejsca? I czemu akurat tu? – zaczęłam spokojnie zadawać pytania.

-Po prostu chciałem tu z Tobą pobyć. Wujek Kakashi był mi bardzo bliski i dalej nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że odszedł.

-Wujek? – tym słowom towarzyszył niesamowicie komiczny wyraz twarzy.

-Tak naprawdę nie był moim wujkiem, ale był bliskim przyjacielem mojego ojca i znałem go od dziecka.

-Yhym… Więc Tobie na pewno też jest bardzo trudno…

-Też?... Chodzi ci o…

-Mojego brata. Był w jego drużynie razem z Sakurą Haruno i Sasuke Uchihą.

-Acha… Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem.

-Nic się nie stało. A… - tu zawahałam się - …jaki był Kakashi?

-Był naprawdę fajnym człowiekiem i świetnym shinobi. A na przykład kiedyś… - i tak opowiedział mi kilka zabawnych historii z życia Hatake. Humor wyraźnie mu się poprawił. Gadał ja najęty, co chwila przypominając sobie nową porcję zdarzeń i faktów. Ja na zmianę wytrzeszczałam na niego gały i tarzałam się ze śmiechu po ziemi. Siedzieliśmy tak do późnego wieczora, gdy nagle zza chmury wyłoniła się srebrzysta tarcza księżyca, a po lesie poniosło się wycie. Mimowolnie zadrżałam. Akihiro wyprostował się i wyczulił zmysły. W tym momencie na polanę wtargnął słodki zapach. Chłopak zerwał się jak oparzony.

-Przepraszam, zapomniałem o czymś.

I zniknął w gąszczu drzew. Jakaś dziwna siła kazała mi pójść za nim. Weszłam w las i ruszyłam po jego śladach. Ale jakieś 2 metry od polanki zmieniły one kształt z butów na odciski łap. Popychana ciekawością szłam dalej. Drzewa rosły coraz rzadziej i w końcu moim oczom ukazała się niewielka łąka wypełniona słodkim zapachem białych kwiatów. Między nimi, jakiś metr ode mnie, dostrzegłam wilka. Po chwili wlepił we mnie czujne, przestraszone spojrzenie. To był ten sam wilk, który uratował mnie we śnie. Ale czy to w ogóle możliwe? Przecież to był zwykły sen, a to rzeczywistość. A może tak mi się tylko wydaje? Może zaraz się obudzę? Znowu poczułam tę chakrę, a na czole wilka pojawił się biały znak. Taki sam jak widziałam u Akihiro. Teraz byłam prawie pewna, że Akihiro ma z tym coś wspólnego. To było podejrzane. Nagle poczułam ból. Ktoś zaszedł mnie od tyłu i uderzył w kark. Teraz byłam pewna, że to nie sen. I już tylko ciemność, pustka. Nic.

Obudziłam się rano na „mojej" polance. We włosach miałam biały kwiat. Taki sam, jak te, które widziałam poprzedniej nocy. Wstałam z ziemi i otrzepałam brudne ubranie. W tej chwili moją uwagę przykuły leżące w trawie klucze. Po breloczku poznałam, że należały do Akihiro. Musiał je zgubić. Gdy wyciągnęłam rękę żeby podnieść zgubę zakręciło mi się w głowie. Pochylona straciłam równowagę i upadłam na kolana. Po chwili świat przestał wirować, a ja podniosłam klucze przyjaciela. Postanowiłam się nie przemęczać z uwagi na dziwne zawroty głowy i wolno ruszyłam z stronę osady. Po drodze, w wiosce, miałam wielu ninja. Każdy shinobi gdzieś się spieszył, nie zauważał mnie, nikt się nawet nie przywitał, chociaż wielu z nich to moi bliscy przyjaciele. Czułam się jak duch, spokojnie sunący ulicami szukając ukojenia, będąc niewidzialny, przez ludzi niezauważany. I tak znów pogrążona w rozmyślaniach dotarłam do domu Akihiro. Mieszkał sam i raczej nie nosił przy sobie zapasowych kluczy, więc byłam pewna, że go tam raczej nie ma. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni klucze i powoli przekręciłam w zamku. Uchyliłam drzwi i wsunęłam się do niewielkiego mieszkanka. Ruszyłam do salonu. To, co zobaczyłam zaparło mi dech w piersiach. W pokoju było pełno…


	12. 11 Zrozumieć uczucia

**11. Zrozumieć uczucia.**

To, co zobaczyłam wchodząc do jego mieszkania totalnie mnie zamurowało. Po całym salonie walało się pełno szkiców, ołówków i kolorowych obrazków. Nie wyczułam jego obecności w mieszkaniu, więc korzystając z okazji postanowiłam się rozejrzeć. Otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju Akihiro. Zachwiałam się. Nogi miałam jak z waty. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy. Jedne rysowane ołówkiem, pozostawione w skali szarości, inne oprawione w ramy, malowane farbami. Moje. Poważne portrety, różne pozy w kolorowych sceneriach Konohy. Jedno z tych dzieł szczególnie przykuło moją uwagę. Ten rysunek był naprawdę piękny. Przedstawiał mnie, maleńką, na szczycie pomników czcigodnych Hokage. Byłam w długiej, czarnej sukni, włosy rozwiał wiatr. Dopiero widząc ten obraz zdałam sobie sprawę z jego uczuć i wielkiego talentu. W sumie był przystojnym, miłym facetem z dużym potencjałem. Tylko kim był dla mnie? Na pewno kimś bliskim, ale czy… czy ja go… kocham? I znowu te cholerne wątpliwości! Trwałam nieruchomo tępo wpatrując się w obraz. Nagle usłyszałam skrzypnięcie drzwi, obróciłam się w stronę wyjścia. Stał tam Akihiro z kunaiem, najwyraźniej przygotowany do walki z intruzem, ale na mój widok upuścił trzymany nóż. Wyszeptał moje imię i spuścił głowę rumieniąc się. Podeszłam kilka kroków i wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę. Podniósł na mnie zmieszany, aczkolwiek ciepły wzrok. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się.

Zaczął niebezpiecznie się do mnie zbliżać, nieśmiało patrząc mi w oczy. Położył mi ręce na biodrach. Czułam na skórze jego gorący oddech. Nie opierałam się. Ale czy naprawdę tego właśnie chciałam? I gdy już, już nasze usta miały się zetknąć, zatrzymał się, zamknął oczy i cofając się o krok odwrócił do mnie plecami.

-Przepraszam, nie powinienem.

-Nie przepraszaj.

Przytuliłam się do niego od tyłu. Zaskoczony poderwał głowę do góry i mimowolnie napiął mięśnie. Po chwili jednak rozluźnił się.

-Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Ja… Nie myślałem, że możesz nawet polubić kogoś takiego jak ja.

-Posłuchaj, jesteś dla mnie naprawdę ważną osobą i zależy mi na Tobie. Ale póki nie jestem całkowicie pewna swoich uczuć lepiej niech zostanie tak jak jest, bądźmy przyjaciółmi. Wybacz.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie smutno w odpowiedzi. Podałam mu klucze i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszłam, opuściłam siego mieszkanie kierując się do domu.


	13. 12 Horoskop

**12. Horoskop.**

Jak tylko zniknęłam z jego pola widzenia skręciłam w jedną z wąskich uliczek prowadzących do parku. Usiadłam na zimnej, kamiennej ławce. Otaczały mnie drzewa i przyjemny mrok. Chciałam przemyśleć wiele spraw, ale w mojej głowie kłębiło się tyle myśli, że nie mogłam skupić się na żadnej. I jakby w labiryncie myśli, wspomnień odnalazłam to jedno, najważniejsze, które podświadomie dręczyło moją psychikę. Wspomnienie przyjaciela z przeszłości. Ale chwila. Przecież on mnie… no… kochał. I na pewno gdyby żył dalej by kochał. No właśnie, GDYBY. A gdybym go wtedy ochroniła, co by było z nami, bylibyśmy razem? Czy dla mnie był faktycznie tylko przyjacielem? Cholera! Byłam tylko dzieckiem! Nic nie wiedziałam o miłości i tego typu pierdołach. I nagle w sercu zagościło przyjemne ciepło. Przypałętały się ukradkiem wspomnienia z czasów akademii. Moja klasa, przyjaciele, którzy zastępowali mi rodzinę. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie powiedziałam im ile dla mnie znaczyli. Większość umarła, zdradziła lub zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Rozmyślania przerwał mi cichy, odbijający się echem wśród drzew szloch. Podniosłam się i ruszyłam w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Kilka metrów dalej, pod drzewem ujrzałam skuloną postać. Gdy podeszłam bliżej rozpoznałam długowłosą dziewczynę. Podniosła na mnie spłoszone spojrzenie. W białych oczach szkliły się łzy. Z uwagi na brata, jak i na to, że nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół w swoim wieku, wolny czas (rzadko, ale jednak) spędzałam z dziewczynami z jego rocznika. Hinata była bardzo delikatną i kruchą osóbką, chociaż jak przystało na klan Hyuuga, również bardzo silną. Była dla mnie jedną wielką tajemnicą, bo nigdy jakoś nie lubiła opowiadać o sobie i w ogóle była bardzo małomówna. Przykucnęłam przy niej i objęłam czule.

-Hinata, o co kaman? – powiedziałam żartobliwie, ale moja twarz natychmiast zmieniła wyraz na poważny, choć wciąż ciepły i przyjazny.

-To znaczy… ja… to nic, naprawdę… nic się nie stało czy coś…

-Chodzi o braciszka?

Kiwnęła głową, a po policzkach popłynęły kolejne, ciepłe łzy.

-No, już dobrze. Nie płacz. Może jest trochę… eee… mało kumaty. Ale zrozumie, po prostu mu powiedz.

-No… ja… no wiesz…

-Ech. No dobra, ale nie przejmuj się – powiedziałam wstając z ziemi – Acha. I sprawdź jutro horoskop – rzuciłam niedbale przez ramię odchodząc.

Hyuuga otarła łzy i również zaczęła się zbierać.

-Hej! A może przenocujesz u mnie?

-U ciebie? – szepnęła zdziwiona rumieniąc się. No tak. U mnie to znaczy też u Naruto. – Ale… A dobra. Co mi szkodzi.

Uśmiechnęła się. Na policzkach wciąż widać było ślady łez. Podbiegła do mnie i powoli ruszyłyśmy w stronę drewnianych drzwi z napisem „Uzumaki".

-Hej, Hinata? – zagadnęłam, gdy leżałyśmy już w łóżku – Ty naprawdę go kochasz, nie?

Wydała z siebie jedynie twierdzący pomruk. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na mnie ciekawsko.

-A tobie, o co chodziło z tym horoskopem?

-Z horoskopem? – powtórzyłam – A, nic. Po prostu mam przeczucie, że jutro powinnaś go przeczytać.

-Aha. A czy ty masz kogoś? No wiesz… Chłopaka?

-Ja? To znaczy… - posmutniałam – Nie wiem. Ale chyba się… z-zakochałam.

-Tak? W kim? No i czemu jesteś taka smutna?

Chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy jej powiedzieć.

-W… - stresowało mnie jej świdrujące spojrzenie – Akihiro.

-Hmm… Akihiro. Ten… No, ten… jak mu tam na nazwisko…

-Ikuhara – wykrztusiłam powstrzymując śmiech.

Ale nie wytrzymałyśmy i zaczęłyśmy tarzać się po podłodze rycząc ze śmiechu. Trwało to dobre 5 minut. Nagle drzwi ze skrzypnięciem otworzyły się.

-Co tu się… - blondyn zaciął się widząc dwie dziewczyny w skąpych piżamkach leżące na podłodze - … dzieje?

W drzwiach stali właśnie sprawcy całego zamieszania. Wszyscy spłonęliśmy rumieńcem. Tego nikt się nie spodziewał. Naruto i Akihiro stali w drzwiach w samych bokserkach, a my z Hinatą siedziałyśmy na podłodze w piżamach odsłaniających to i owo, (ale nie za dużo). Czerwona jak burak posłałam bratu błagalne spojrzenie.

-No… To my już pójdziemy – wydukał zakłopotany i wycofał się pośpiesznie z pokoju. Ciemnowłosy posłusznie ruszył za nim. Po tym wydarzeniu nastąpiła kolejna fala śmiechu. Ale jakoś w końcu udało nam się zasnąć. I kolejną noc spędziłyśmy w cudownych objęciach Morfeusza.


	14. 13 Przepowiednia spełniona?

**13. Przepowiednia spełniona?**

Z rana obudził nas głośny huk. Było koło dziewiątej. Szybko ubrałyśmy się i ruszyłyśmy sprawdzić o ci chodzi. Okazało się, że Naruto i Akihiro gonili się po całym domu, co zaowocowało potknięciem blondyna, glebą i eleganckim sturlaniem się ze schodów. Pozbieraliśmy go z podłogi ciągle rumieniąc się pod wpływem wzajemnych spojrzeń. Pośpiesznie zjadłyśmy śniadanie i wyszłyśmy na miasto. Ani mi, ani Hinacie nie uśmiechała się bliska obecność obu chłopaków. Kupiłyśmy gazetę i postanowiłyśmy przeczytać horoskop. Przerzucając kolejne kartki zorientowałyśmy się, że dziś był piątek trzynastego. W końcu znalazłyśmy upragnioną stronę. Hinata była wyraźnie podekscytowana, co było zapewne skutkiem mojej wczorajszej „przepowiedni", więc zaczęłam na głos czytać jej horoskop.

-„Dzisiejszy dzień zmieni twoje życie. Ktoś z twojego otoczenia zrozumie, co chcesz mu przekazać. Otwórz się na ludzi i posłuchaj głosu serca." Fajny horoskop. Dobra wróżba. Ciekawe, kto to pisze.

-A twój? – nieśmiało zapytała białooka.

-Hmm… Mój?... A, mam: „Ktoś z twoich przyjaciół będzie dzisiaj potrzebował pomocy. Zawładnie tobą chaotyczna atmosfera. Nie wymiguj się od spotkań ze znajomymi, ale od pewnej osoby trzymaj się z daleka."

-Ciekawe, co to może znaczyć?

Wzruszyłam ramionami i ruszyłam przodem w kierunku centrum osady. Hinata spokojnie ruszyła za mną. Była wyraźnie zamyślona. Pewnie chodziło o tą pseudo „zmianę życia". Łaziłyśmy tak po mieście ciągle wpadając na kogoś znajomego. Z grzeczności gawędziłyśmy chwilę i jak najszybciej znikałyśmy z pola widzenia. Spędziłyśmy tak ponad 2 godziny. W nadziei, że chłopaki już się zmyli wróciłyśmy do domu. Akihiro na szczęście już nie było, a Naruto zaszył się w pokoju, więc miałyśmy względny spokój. Zrobiłam herbatę i rozmawiając usiadłyśmy przy stole w kuchni. To było niesamowite ile ta nieśmiała, skryta dziewczyna miała do powiedzenia. Wystarczyło tylko wyciągnąć do niej rękę. Gdy wypiłyśmy herbatę Hinata wstała od stołu z promiennym uśmiechem.

-Ja już będę lecieć. Dzięki za wszystko.

-Nie ma, za co, ale myślałam, że zostaniesz na obiedzie.

-Przepraszam, ale wiesz… U mnie dzisiaj gotuje Neji. Po prostu nie mogę tego przegapić.

Cicho zaśmiałam się w odpowiedzi. Nagle z góry, wyraźnie zakłopotany, wychylił się mój kochany braciszek.

-Odprowadzę cię – wybełkotał zapinając luźno narzuconą bluzę. Wyszli razem, w mieszkaniu nie zamieniając nawet słowa. Jeszcze chwilę obserwowałam ich przez okno, potem smętnie udałam się do pokoju. Spod łóżka wyciągnęłam miecz mamy. Przyglądałam się rękojeści owiniętej czarnym jedwabiem z elementami czerwieni. Wysunęłam ostrze z pochwy i przyglądałam się umieszczonym na nim znakom. Wpatrywałam się w delikatny blask stali. Po chwili ułożyłam obie ręce na rękojeści i wykonałam kilka zamachów i coś na kształt obrony. W końcu nigdy nie uczyłam się walczyć mieczem. Ćwiczyłam różne ataki, które kiedyś udało mi się zobaczyć. Minęło już z pół godziny, od kiedy Hinata i Naruto wyszli. Moje techniki były coraz dokładniejsze. I kolejne pół godziny, kolejna godzina. Trening przynosił efekty. Coraz lepiej czułam się z mieczem w ręce. Machałam tak kolejną godzinę, gdy nagle usłyszałam skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych i ciche, tłumione kroki. W pośpiechu schowałam broń z powrotem pod łóżko i zbiegłam po schodach żeby przywitać się z bratem. Naruto siedział w kuchni wpatrując się w okno. Był zamyślony i wydawał się trochę smutny. Podeszłam od tyłu i przytuliłam go.

-Hej braciszku.

-Cześć – odpowiedział smętnie.

-Stało się coś? – z poważną miną usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, zmuszając do patrzenia mi w oczy.

-H-Hai… - wyrwał się z transu i uśmiechną promiennie.

-Ja cię zupełnie nie rozumiem. Chmurzysz się, teraz uśmiechasz… O co tu kaman? – ostatnie zdanie powiedziałam bardziej do siebie niż do Naruto.

-O nic… A ty co robiłaś?

-To i owo. Nie ważne. No powiedz co się stało… - mówiłam używając mojego Jutsu Wyłudzania, a mianowicie błagalnego spojrzenia.

-Zabrałem Hinatę na spacer, potem byliśmy w Ichiraku, w końcu na skałach Hokage, no i my…

-Niemożliwe – przerwałam mu – Serio?

-…jesteśmy razem – dokończył.

-Gratulacje! – rzuciłam mu się na szyję i dałam całusa w policzek – Oj, przepraszam. Nie powinnam. Hinata może być zazdrosna.

-Ayremi! - wydarł się zawstydzony – Nie przeginaj.

-No dobrze. Przepraszam – powiedziałam słodko z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

-Tylko jest taka sprawa… no że ja… i ona… no…


	15. 14 Arigato

**14. Arigato.**

-Możesz przestać się tak jąkać? – powiedziałam trochę znudzona. Dalej okropnie jąkał się i bełkotał niezrozumiałe rzeczy. Wzięłam go za ramiona i mocno potrząsnęłam. – No mów w końcu! – krzyknęłam zdenerwowana.

-Ja… bo wiesz, Hinata to moja pierwsza dziewczyna. Nie chcę tego popsuć. Na pewno miała już wielu chłopaków. A ja nie… - przerwałam mu wymierzając siarczysty policzek. Patrzył zszokowanym wzrokiem na moją wkurzoną twarz.

-Ty idioto! Ona zakochała się w tobie, kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyła – wydarłam się mu prosto w twarz, nie dbając o dosyć dziwną składnię – Odmawiała wszystkim po kolei, bo kochała ciebie!

Spuścił głowę, na blat stołu jedna po drugiej kapały łzy.

-A ja byłem takim dupkiem, że tego nie widziałem i pozwoliłem jej cierpieć.

Kolejny raz oberwał w policzek.

-Nie rycz jak jakaś beksa (no na przykład ja^^), tylko spróbuj jej to wynagrodzić.

Przytaknął ocierając mokry policzek.

-Ale widać, że ją kochasz.

Odpowiedział promiennym uśmiechem(jak przystało na porządnego Naruto^^).

-To ja już pójdę – powiedział wychodząc z kuchni i kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju. Chciałam zrobić to samo, ale przeszkodziło mi nachalne pukanie do drzwi.

Niechętnie ruszyłam je otworzyć. W progu stał bardzo… yyy… zaaferowany i przejęty Akihiro.

-Mogę wejść?

-Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł…

-Ayremi, proszę. Musimy w końcu porozmawiać.

Skinęłam głową i odsunęłam się od drzwi, pozwalając mu wejść.

-Usiądźmy – powiedziałam, ale widząc, że kieruje się do kuchni(tradycyjnego miejsca rozmów), szybko dodałam – w moim pokoju.

I poczłapałam na górę, a chłopak za mną. Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać, ale skoro już musieliśmy, lepiej żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Otworzyłam lekko uchylone drzwi i zaprosiłam go gestem do środka. Usiedliśmy na łóżku. Widać było, że czuje się niezręcznie. Jego twarz przybrała odcień dojrzałej piwonii.

-Posłuchaj – mówił spokojnym, miękkim głosem, ale słychać w nim było nutkę smutku, a może rozczarowania – Kocham Cię i jeśli mnie nie chcesz-zrozumiem, ale powiedz mi to prosto w twarz.

-Nie o to chodzi, że cię nie chcę, ale jesteś mi jak brat. Kocham Cię, ale miłością platoniczną. Rozumiesz, prawda?

Skinął twierdząco głową i objął mnie delikatnie, odsłaniając prawy nadgarstek.

-Ten znak – szepnęłam jak najciszej, ale niestety usłyszał to. Puścił mnie, wstał i zrobił kilka kroków tak, że stał teraz dokładnie na środku pokoju.

-Chyba jednak muszę ci powiedzieć.

Zamknął oczy i delikatnie pochylił głowę. Jego ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Pokryła je lśniąca, czarna sierść, a tęczówki spowił mrok. Zmienił się… w wilka. I teraz to do mnie dotarło. Ta chakra, zachowanie… To on uratował mnie wtedy we śnie i to właśnie jego spotkałam w lesie. Znowu zmienił się w człowieka. Zrobił kilka kroków w strona łóżka i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Mocno odtrąciłam ją w bok i wtuliłam się w chłopaka. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego tak zrobiłam. Z jednej strony chciałam mu podziękować, a z drugiej panicznie się go bałam.

-Arigato, Akihiro…


	16. 15 Lawina dokumentów

**15. Lawina dokumentów.**

Akihiro opuścił moje mieszkanie. Wychodząc mruknął coś o tym, że Tsunade wzywa mnie do siebie, więc wpadłam jeszcze do Naruto i ruszyłam do gabinetu piątej.

-I szybko znajdź te dokumenty – dorzuciła blondynka, gdy wychodziłam.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

W domu zarzuciłam na siebie czarny płaszcz. Narusia(^^) gdzieś wcięło(zresztą jak zwykle), ale wróćmy do tematu. Postanowiłam potraktować to zadanie, jako trening. W końcu to tylko drobna misja. Opuściłam mieszkanie i maskując się, ruszyłam uliczkami Konohy w kierunku biblioteki.

Przemykałam się zwinnie pomiędzy półkami. Dookoła mnie masy kurzących się, starych ksiąg. Dział medyczny – ulubione miejsce Sakury i Babuni Tsunade (kurde! udziela mi się myślenie braciszka -.-). O tej porze w bibliotece nie było nikogo. Pomieszczenia, do którego chciałam się dostać, pilnował strażnik. Stanęłam naprzeciw niego. Spod czarnego kaptura błysnęło kocio zielone oko. Mężczyzna padł na podłogę. Tak, użyłam genjutsu. Wiem, że mogłam po prostu pokazać mu pozwolenie od Tsunade, ale drobny trening zawsze może się przydać. Weszłam do środka, znalazłam potrzebne mi papiery i wyszłam. Strażnik leżał na podłodze przy drzwiach do pokoju. „Na pewno niedługo się obudzi". Ruszyłam do domu a następnie do pokoju. Gdy doczłapałam na górę odłożyłam dokumenty i wyjęłam drewniane pudełko – pamiątkę po mamie. Usiadłam na łóżku, wyciągnęłam zdobiony miecz i delikatnie ułożyłam go na kolanach. To nie był byle, jaki miecz. Gdy go znalazłam był dla mnie zwykłą bronią, ale teraz… jakby częścią mnie. Naprawdę był czymś wyjątkowym, jakby miał duszę. Teraz walkę kataną trenowałam prawie codziennie. Spojrzałam przez okno. Nad Konohę nadciągały ciemne chmury, zwiastując okropną burzę. Przez głowę przemknęło wspomnienie deszczowych dni spędzonych u mamy na kolanach. Powoli wysunęłam miecz z pochwy. Ostrze błysnęło z rządzą krwi w ostatnich promieniach słońca. Wśród ciszy przed burzą. Na stole czekały dokumenty. Postanowiłam, że przejrzę je później, ale zmieniłam zdanie. Podeszłam do biurka i wyciągnęłam rękę po gruby plik papierów. W tym momencie wraz z uderzeniem pioruna powietrze przeszył dźwięk dzwonka. „Kogo diabli niosą w taką pogodę?" Zbiegłam na dół i otworzyłam drzwi. Stał za nimi z deka już przemoknięty Sai.

-Wioska została zaatakowana, a ty zostałaś wyznaczona do oddziału obronnego – powiedział z bezwyrazowym wyrazem twarzy.

-Jakieś szczegóły, co do wrogów?

-Hai. Najlepiej zabić^^.

-Acha. Ok.

Wzięłam miecz mamy, kilka kunai, shurikenów i razem ruszyliśmy na pole walki.


	17. 16 Kroniki pustki

**16. Kroniki pustki**

Na skale przywódców, ponad murami wioski, w ulewnym deszczu burzy stoi dziewczyna. Czarnym płaszczem targają dzikie podmuchy. W ręce błyska klinga splamiona karminową cieczą. Na ubraniu świeża, jeszcze ciepła krew. Wiatr porywa jej włosy w szalony taniec. Wirujące kosmyki przesłaniają twarz. Czerwona ciecz powoli kapie z miecza w przepaść. Po raz kolejny wioska splamiona została okrutnym morderstwem.

Ptak zrobiony przez Sai'a wylądował na polanie, tuż przy granicy wioski. Dookoła głucha cisza. Słychać jedynie nasze miarowe oddechy. Nic. Tylko ciemny las. Nagle rozległo się wycie. Koło mojej twarzy świsnął kunai, delikatnie rozcinając policzek. Stanęliśmy z czarnowłosym tyłem do siebie, wzajemnie osłaniając. Z krzaków wyszło około 20 shinobi z, jak wskazywały opaski, Oto-gakure. Ruszyliśmy do walki. Rzuciłam się na jednego z nich i powaliłam na ziemię, wbijając w serce katanę. Zakręciło mmi się w głowie, oczy zaszły mgłą.

Urwał mi się film.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna wyciągnęła zdobiony miecz z serca wroga. Wstając, dwóm kolejnym odcięła głowy, które z głuchym tąpnięciem spadły na ziemię wraz z ciałami zabitych ninja. Miała dzikie, jakby nieobecne spojrzenie. Tęczówki jakby zaszły mgłą. Z kamienną twarzą i bez mrugnięcia okiem mordowała wrogich shinobi. Chłopak, jej towarzysz, usunął się w cień, nie chcąc przypadkiem trafić pod spragnione krwi ostrze. Uważnie obserwował zielonooką kunoichi, która w tej chwili wydawała się być zupełnie kimś innym, wpadła w trans i stała się bezwzględną maszyną do zabijania. Pojawiło się więcej wrogów. Dziewczyna dalej zabijała odcinając głowy, wbijając miecz w serce lub między oczy. Czasami też przybijała ręce i nogi do drzewa, a potem nacinała tętnice i znęcała się psychicznie i fizycznie czekając, aż ofiara się wykrwawi i umrze w cierpieniach. Na każde pytanie, kim jest odpowiadała: „Twoim przekleństwem". Kilku mężczyzn zostawiła sobie „na deser". Najpierw unieruchomiła, później odrywała paznokcie, wydłubywała oczy, odcinała język, by w końcu posiekać ofiarę żywcem na drobne plasterki. Na pewno nie była to córka Czwartego. Teraz była demonem mordu, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Jashin. Zabiła wszystkich, co do jednego. Przejechała językiem po klindze matczynego miecza, zlizując stygnącą krew. Całą tę rzeź swoimi nienagannie czarnymi oczkami widział jedynie kryjący się w cieniu drzew chłopak. Był silnym shinobi, należał do ANBU, a jednak na samą myśl o tym, co zrobiła ta mała, niewinna osóbka, ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach. Z nieba spadły pierwsze krople deszczu, który po chwili zmienił się o ogromną ulewę. Powietrze przeszyła pierwsza błyskawica, zaraz po niej głuchy grzmot. Czarnowłosa ruszyła w stronę wioski, a chłopak pełen obaw, za nią. Gdy ją dogonił stała na skale Hokage, z mieczem w dłoni. Niebezpiecznie zachwiała się na krawędzi i… runęła w dół. Czarnooki złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.

Na skale przywódców, ponad murami wioski, w ulewnym deszczu burzy stoi dziewczyna. Czarnym płaszczem targają dzikie podmuchy. W ręce błyska klinga splamiona karminową cieczą. Na ubraniu świeża, jeszcze ciepła krew. Wiatr porywa jej włosy w szalony taniec. Wirujące kosmyki przesłaniają twarz. Czerwona ciecz powoli kapie z miecza w przepaść. Po raz kolejny wioska splamiona została okrutnym morderstwem. Czarnowłosa chwieje się, delikatnie przymykając oczy i już całkowicie chowając pod powiekami nieprzytomne spojrzenie, spada w dół…


	18. 17 Szok

**17. Szok**

Obudziłam się czując czyjąś ciepłą dłoń na swojej. Strasznie bolała mnie głowa. Powoli uniosłam powieki. Oślepiło mnie silne światło. Zorientowałam się, że leżę w pokoju szpitalnym, a na krzesłach po obu stronach, smacznie śpią Hinata i Naruto, opierając głowy na łóżku. Podniosłam się z trudem. Czułam się dziwnie. W ustach miałam jeszcze posmak krwi. Ale skąd krew? Co się stało? „Cholera! Nic nie pamiętam!" Zrobiłam dobrą minkę do złej gry i zaczęłam budzić brata.

-Co siesiesiesiesie… - wybełkotał podnosząc głowę i patrząc na mnie zaspanymi oczkami – Ayruś, obudziłaś się w końcu!

Jego krzyk spowodował, że Hinata aż podskoczyła na krześle, a w drzwiach pojawiło się stado przerażonych pielęgniarek. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich, a one trochę zbulwersowane wyszły.

-Nic ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz?

-Nie krzycz tak. Strasznie boli mnie głowa, ale poza tym jest dobrze. A… co się właściwie stało? ^^"

-To ty nic nie pamiętasz?

Przecząco pokręciłam głową. Naruto już otwierał usta żeby wszystko mi zrelacjonować, gdy stanowczo przerwała mu czarnowłosa.

-Może lepiej żeby nie wiedziała.

Rzuciłam jej pytające spojrzenie.

-Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

Zrobiłam obrażoną minę. Po chwili wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę w wesołych nastrojach.

-Naruto – spoważniałam trochę – mógłbyś przynieść mi z domu dokumenty? Skoro mam tu siedzieć to przynajmniej czymś się zajmę.

-Jasne. A gdzie są?

-U mnie na biurku. Tylko uważaj, bo są bardzo WAŻNE i TAJNE.

-Spokojnie, przypilnuję go – zaoferowała Hinata.

-Dziękuję.

Wymieniliśmy uśmiechy i wyszli. Niedane mi było posiedzieć spokojnie, bo chwilę potem wszedł Sai. W dłoni trzymał mój ukochany miecz.

-Cześć. Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie wpadnie w ręce medyków.

-Hej. Dzięki.

-I wyczyściłem go. To naprawdę piękna broń.

-Wyczyściłeś? Z czego? O.O

-No z krwi oczywiście. ^^

Kolejna głupawa rozmowa. Podał mi katanę. Podziękowałam jeszcze raz i wyszedł. Następny w kolejce był Akihiro. Normalnie pół Konohy się do mnie zleciało. Rozumiem, że rzadko bywam w szpitalu, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu umieram! To jest takie jakieś dzikie.

-Ohayo Ayremi – przywitał się trochę smutno.

-Ohayo Akihiro.

Usiadł na krześle koło mnie. Spojrzał na miecz, który trzymałam w ręce, ale nic nie powiedział.

-Jak się czujesz? – odezwał się w końcu, przenosząc wzrok na moją twarz.

-Tylko strasznie boli mnie głowa. Poza tym dobrze.

Na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech.

-Co się stało?

-Gdybym cokolwiek pamiętała go bym ci powiedziała! .

-Zupełnie nic nie pamiętasz?

-Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to jak zaatakowali nas(znaczy mnie i Sai'a) shinobi z Oto-gakure.

-A coś dokładniejszego?

-A ty, co taki ciekawski? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie – No zaatakowali nas, ja zabiłam jednego z nich wbijając w serce katanę, a potem urwał mi się film.

-Acha. Przepraszam.

-To nic.

Wymieniliśmy uśmiechy. Jego był wyraźnie sztuczny, ale to nie był odpowiedni moment żeby spytać, o co chodzi. Zadał jeszcze kilka pytań i wymknął się ze szpitala, w drzwiach mijając się z Naruto. Blondyn szedł z naręczem papierów, wpadając, na co tylko mógł.

-Przyniosłem ci te dokumenty. Mogłaś powiedzieć, że jest tego aż tyle.

Postawił kartki na szafce kolo łóżka i usiadł na krześle.

-Wielkie dzięki – uśmiechnęłam się promiennie.

-A tak właściwie, co to za dokumenty?

-Jeszcze nie wiem. To akta jakichś shinobi. Tsunade podała mi tylko numery archiwalne. Mam to przejrzeć.

-Ok. To ja już będę lecieć, bo umówiłem się… z Hinatą.

-Dobra. Tylko tego nie schrzań. I pamiętaj o kwiatach.

-Kwiatach?

-No kwiatach, kwiatach. Nigdy nie chodź na spotkanie z dziewczyną z pustymi rękami. Kup jej kwiaty. Najlepiej róże.

-Dobra. Dzięki. Papa.

-Cześć.

No i wyszedł. A ja zabrałam się do pracy. Wzięłam do ręki spory plik kartek. Przeczytałam pierwszą linijkę i szczena mi opadła. Akta dotyczyły… Lu Douhito. Rzuciłam się do pozostałych dwóch. Doznałam kolejnego szoku – MIA MISHIMA I SUI NARA!

Spokojnie, spokojnie… No dobra. Szok mam za sobą. Teraz chyba należą się wyjaśnienia. Kiedyś, ja, Sui, Mia i Lu tworzyłyśmy razem drużynę 13. To była jazda! Wspólne misje, imprezy, dzikie akcje i wrabianie chłopaków… Pamiętam balangę na moje 12 urodziny, to było najlepsze. Ehhh… Tęsknię za tym. Ale teraz cos o dziewczynach:

Imię: Sui

Nazwisko: Nara

Wiek: 18

Obecnie: szpieguje Orochimaru.

Ogólnie zawsze trzymałyśmy się razem, to z nią najlepiej się dogadywałam.

Imię: Mia

Nazwisko: Mishima

Wiek: 16

Obecnie: to na misji, to na treningu. Nie widujemy się zbyt często.

Jest córką lorda z kraju Księżyca.

Imię: Lu

Nazwisko: Douhito

Wiek: 19

Obecnie: przebywa w wiosce.

Dowódca drużyny. Moja duchowa przewodniczka i dobra przyjaciółka.

Czytając akta sporo się o nich dowiedziałam. Nigdy za bardzo nie rozmawiałyśmy o sobie. Ale coś tu było nie tak. Ostatnia informacja została napisana tydzień po tym, jak zostałyśmy drużyną. Chyba o to chodziło Tsunade. Przydałoby się uzupełnić te papiery, a przecież to ja chyba znam je najlepiej. Postanowiłam trochę się zabawić i poszpiegować przyjaciółki. „Tylko trza będzie je znaleźć" – pomyślałam i jak na zawołanie otworzyły się szpitalne drzwi. To, co zobaczyłam było widokiem tak dziwnym i niecodziennym, że z deka mnie zatkało.

-Co się tak gapisz? – usłyszałam wesoły głos.


	19. 18 Muzyka

**18. Muzyka**

-Co się tak gapisz?

W drzwiach stały trzy dziewczyny. Drużyna 13 był w komplecie.

-Ohayo – powiedziałam tępo. Odpowiedziały mi promienne uśmiechy i trzask zamykanych drzwi. To jakby wyrwało mnie z transu.

-Sui, Mia! Kiedy wróciłyście? – spytałam. Wszystkie usiadły na brzegach łóżka.

-5 minut temu – odpowiedziały równocześnie.

chwilowy atak głupawki

look na siebie

i kolejny

-Ej, dziewczyny. A tak właściwie, co u was? – spytałam uspokajając się nieco.

-Siedziałam sobie u Oro, ale Sasek go zabił, to się wyniosłam. Co tam miałam siedzieć.

-Ja zrobiłam sobie przerwę w treningu – powiedziała Mia – ale za tydzień mam szkolenie ze szpiegostwa.

-A, co to? – spytała Lu patrząc na przeciwległą ścianę, przy której stała oparta broń.

-No jak to, co? Chyba oczywiste, że miecz ^^

-No, ale skąd go masz? – wtrąciła się Sui.

-Ładny jest – dorzuciła jeszcze Mia.

-Znalazłam. Wcześniej należał do mamy.

No to serię zwyczajowych, głupawych rozmów mamy już za sobą… no chyba, że nie ^^"

-Ej, ale skoro w sumie nic ci nie jest, to po cholerę tu siedzisz? – to inteligentne(cóż za słownictwo) pytanie zadała oczywiście Lu (chyba tylko ona z naszej drużyny jest inteligentna).

-A nie wiem. Kazali mi zostać kilka dni na obserwacji.

-Spoko. To będziemy wpadać – zadeklarowała Sui.

-No jacha – potwierdziła reszta.

-To fajnie. Ale dziewczyny, mam teraz sporo roboty.

-Ok. W takim razie będziemy się zbierać – powiedziała Lu wstając i rzucając dziewczynom znaczące spojrzenie.

-A jakby cię wcześniej wypuścili, szukaj nas w rezydencji Nara – rzuciła Mishima puszczając Sui oczko.

-Spoko. Wpadnijcie jeszcze.

Odpowiedziały mi uśmiechami i kiwnięciem głową. Wyszły.

Już jakiś czas siedziałam w łóżku i gapiłam się przez okno. „Co za NUUUDA…" Niedługo później zasnęłam. We śnie znów widziałam tego motyla. Tym razem usiadł mi na dłoni, a w mojej głowie rozbrzmiały słowa: „Pomocy! Soul Society grozi niebezpieczeństwo!". I opadł bez ruchu na moje kolana. Wtedy się obudziłam. Na pościeli leżało… mp4? „Ciekawe, czy jest jakaś muza" – pomyślałam zakładając słuchawki i włączając urządzenie. Znalazłam 10 piosenek:

Three Days Grace – Pain

Frontside – Katharsis

Frontside – Nadchodzi Koniec

Frontside – Wspomnienia Jak Relikwie

Frontside – Wybraniec

Frontside – Mały Sekret

Hero's Come Back

Nitemare - The WORLD

Maximum The Hormone - What's up, people?

52 Dębiec – Konglomerat

Normalnie jaka muza mroku. Przesłuchałam po kawałku każdego utworu. To było naprawdę dobre. Szybko nauczyłam się tekstu i chodziłam, z nudów, po pokoju. Zamknęłam oczy.

_W moim sercu mieszka cień_

_I ty dobrze o tym wiesz_

Powoli ukazywałam światu zielone tęczówki.

_Nie, nie, nieme…_

_Nie zranisz więcej mnie_

Stanęłam jak wryta. Muzyka ucichła.

-Tak, wiem to.

-Akihiro! Co ty tu robisz? Przestraszyłeś mnie – powiedziałam szybko ściągając słuchawki.

-Spokojnie. Chciałem cię przeprosić za tą wcześniejszą rozmowę – mówił miękkim i przyjemnym głosem – Myślałem, że jesteś zajęta, ale usłyszałem śpiew i postanowiłem jednak przyjść.

-Przeprosiny przyjęte^^


	20. 19 Sui, spowiadaj się!

**19. Sui, spowiadaj się! **

W końcu wypuścili mnie ze szpitala. Wpadłam jeszcze do domu przebrać się i poleciałam do Sui. Po pierwsze: dawno jej nie widziałam, dopiero co wróciła, a po drugie: trza zdobyć informacje. Mwahahaha…

Rezydencja Nara, późnym popołudniem, świeciła pustkami. Droga do pokoju mojej przyjaciółki prowadziła przez ogród. W dodatku trzeba było przejść przez całą posiadłość klanu. Wiele razy tamtędy chodziłam, ale wciąż miałam wątpliwości, co do drogi. Właśnie wychodziłam zza zakrętu, gdy zobaczyłam Sui. Natychmiast schowałam się za rogiem. Dziewczyna stała przy oczku wodnym, na środku ogrodu, z wysokim, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem. CAŁOWALI SIĘ! euforia Oj, Sui, Sui… No to teraz robimy siarę… Wyszłam zza zakrętu, oparłam się o ścianę i założyłam ręce na piersi.

-Ekhem.

Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, z wielkimi rumieńcami. Boski widok! Jak ja kocham robić takie numery!

-No to może ja już pójdę – powiedział zakłopotany chłopak. Dopiero teraz miałam okazję zobaczyć jego piękne, fioletowe oczy. Zwinnie wskoczył na wysoki mur, okalający rezydencję i zniknął.

-Ayremi, jak mogłaś?

-Jak ja mogłam? Jak TY mogłaś? Sui, SPOWIADAJ SIĘ!

Prychnęła obrażona, wydęła policzki i ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju, gestem nakazując mi iść za sobą. Usiadłyśmy przy niskim stoliku.

-Sui – zaczęłam spokojnie – DLACZEGO MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ, ŻE MASZ CHŁOPAKA?

-A tak jakoś wyszło – powiedziała nawet nie podnosząc na mnie wzroku. Ciągle kreśliła paznokciem na blacie pewien wzór. Skupiłam się na ruchach jej szczupłego palca. Ukazało mi się serce, a w nim dwie litery.

-KH? Inicjały?

-Yhym. Kaoru Hanabusa – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

-I jeszcze Hanabusa? Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, kim on jest? Pochodzi z rodziny szlacheckiej.

-To przyszła głowa klanu. Ale nie obchodzi mnie to. To też mój chłopak.

Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. Jej twarz była pewna siebie, więc uspokoiłam się. Uśmiechnęłam się i objęłam przyjaciółkę. Rozluźniła się, zrozumiała, że jestem po jej stronie. Zapadła chwilowa cisza.

-Kaoru, tak? Opowiesz mi trochę o nim? – spytałam śmiertelnie poważnie z podejrzliwą miną, co wywołało chwilowy napad śmiechu u dziewczyny. Potem opowiedziała mi o nim i o ich związku i nie będę ukrywać, że nie szczędziła mi pikantniejszych szczegółów. Dowiedziałam się jeszcze, że czarnowłosy ma brata ( podobno cholernie przystojny i sexowny), z którym ciągle rywalizuje; jest okropnie bogaty i ma wpływowych starych. W kółko powtarzała, że świetnie całuje i w ogóle jest bosko boski.

-Powiesz mi coś więcej o bracie Kaoru – zagadnęłam po jej półgodzinnym monologu.

-A co? Skusisz się? Podobno niezłe ciacho.

-Zastanowię się. A teraz gadaj, co wiesz.

-Niestety nie za wiele. Nazywa się Hikaru Hanabusa, jest joninem, w twoim wieku. Jasne blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Na razie jest wolny, choć dziewczyny latają za nim nie mniej jak kiedyś za Sasuke. Z początku wydaje się nie przyjemny, ale to naprawdę super facet. A tak na marginesie, myślę, że…

Przerwało jej głośne walenie do drzwi. Dokładnie 6 razy. A więc to Mia albo Lu.

-Wejść!

-Ohayo laski! – krzyknęła z progu Mishima. Za nią spokojnie kroczyła blondynka. I znowu drużyna w komplecie. Podczas gdy my przywitałyśmy się i szalałyśmy w najlepsze, niebieskooka spytała:

-Sui, jesteś zajęta dziś w nocy?

-Raczej nie. A co to za dziwne pytanie? O.O

-No chyba nie myślałaś, że się nas pozbędziesz? ^^ Dopiero wróciłaś – odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie Mia.

Nara udawała załamanie, ale tak naprawdę cieszyła się, że zostaniemy na noc.

Wybiła północ. Właśnie sączyłyśmy 6 z kolei filiżankę herbaty (z dolewką sake oczywiście), Sui, delikatnie się chwiejąc, wstała.

-Skoro jesteśmy tu już wszystkie razem, chciałabym oficjalnie zaprosić was na uroczystość zaręczyn i parapetówkę jednocześnie.

-Kurde, Sui! Tak szybko? Kiedy?

-Za dwa tygodnie.

-Nie to kiedy – wyjaśniła trochę zirytowana Douhito.

-Acha. No to dzisiaj – spojrzała na zegarek – właściwie to wczoraj.

Uściskałyśmy przyjaciółkę i wróciłyśmy do zabawy. Padłyśmy dopiero koło 5 rano.

Następnego dnia wpadłam do domu około południa. Ściągnęłam buty i elegancko wyrżnęłam na tyłek. Naruś zbiegł po schodach i pomógł i wstać. Staliśmy naprzeciwko i tępo patrzyliśmy na siebie.

-Coś ty robiła? Na górze miałem wrażenie, że dom się wali.

-Czego ty chcesz? Puszki mi się ślizgają – powiedziałam wskazując na puchate skarpetki.

look na siebie

atak śmiechu

-Ayremi – zaczął Naruto po chwili – wyruszam jutro na misję.

-To fajnie – rzuciłam dalej się śmiejąc. Właściwie to nie zwracałam uwagi na to, co mówi.

-A co u ciebie? Nie masz jakiejś ciekawej misji? – zapytał z udawaną wesołością.

-Iie. Ale mi się nie nudzi.

Rozeszliśmy się do pokoi. Później braciszek w kuchni coś jeszcze wspominał o tym swoim zadaniu.

-Wychodzę – krzyknął smutno braciszek stojąc pod wieczór w drzwiach. Miał nadzieję, że usłyszę. Ale nie. Ja siedziałam w pokoju i słuchałam muzyki z mp4. Wyszedł głośno trzaskając drzwiami.


	21. 20 Upadły Anioł

**20. Upadły anioł **

Znam Hikaru już 4 dni. Odkąd się poznaliśmy, dużo czasu spędziliśmy na rozmowach. Tylko we dwoje, w cztery oczy. Codziennie przychodził po mnie i łaziliśmy po wiosce i okolicach. Dzisiaj była moja kolej na wybieranie miejsca. Zaprowadziłam blondyna na „moją" polanę. W sumie nigdy nikomu jej nie pokazywałam i nie miałam takiego zamiaru, ale czułam, że mogę zaufać temu chłopakowi. Nie, zdecydowanie to złe określenie. Hikaru przestał być dla mnie zwykłym chłopakiem. Teraz był kimś więcej. Podświadomie wiedziałam, że mogę powiedzieć mu wszystko. Przy nim czułam się bezpiecznie. W milczeniu usiedliśmy pod jednym z drzew. Słońce, przedzierając się przez gęste, zielone liście, oświetlało twarz niebieskookiego. Nie potrzebowaliśmy słów. Wcześniej przyznał mi się do czegoś i wiedział, że potrzebuję czasu na przemyślenie tego. Patrzyłam, jak bawi się źdźbłami soczyście zielonej trawy. Był jak sen, marzenie – nietrwały, ulotny jak poranna mgła rozwiewana przez wiatr. Ciągle mówił te wielkie słowa, był dla mnie pewnego rodzaju autorytetem, a jednak widziałam, jak powoli pogrąża się. Upada w dół, jakby ktoś wyrywał skrzydła z jego cudownych, czarnych skrzydeł. Po jednym – aby bolało jak najmocniej, by ani na chwilę nie zaznał spokoju. Aby nawet przy ukochanej osobie musiał martwić się i zastanawiać, jak jej nie zranić. Miłość topiona w alkoholu podcięła mu skrzydła i mocno przygniotła do ziemi. On już nigdy się nie podniesie.

-Wiesz Ayremi – zaczął. Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę – kiedyś, jako dziecko, spotkałem cię w Akademii.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak. Zakochałem się wtedy w tobie i bardzo chciałem się poznać, ale ojciec nie pozwalał mi zadawać się z innymi dziećmi. Jak widzisz rodzina szlachecka ma też swoje minusy. Czekaj. W sumie nie. Źle to ująłem. Na początku, to było ZAUROCZENIE. Później przerodziło się w miłość, a ja dalej obserwowałem cię z ukrycia. No i ja – zawahał się – chyba dalej się kocham.

-Chyba?

-Nie jestem pewny… Nie rozumiem… - motał się – A olać to – rzucił w przestrzeń i zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewałam.

POCAŁOWAŁ MNIE! Zaskoczyło mnie to. Nie tylko sam pocałunek, ale niesamowity smak jego ust. Przypominał… krew? Trochę mnie to przerażało, ale byłam w zbyt dużym szoku, żeby o tym myśleć. Pocałunek był delikatny, trochę nieśmiały, ale pełen uczucia. W pewnym momencie coś sobie przypomniał, albo doznał jakiegoś olśnienia, bo odsunął się szybko, zasłaniając ręką usta. Ja w lekkim szoku dalej siedziałam na trawie z delikatnie rozchylonymi wargami i zdziwieniem w oczach.

-Ja… chyba nie powinienem. Pójdę już.

I już chciał odejść, ale uniemożliwiłam mu to chwytając za rękę i mocno przytulając.

-Proszę, nie idź – powiedziałam słabo, w oczach zbierały się łzy. To było dla mnie troszkę za wiele. Wszystkie te kłębiące się w sercu emocje powodowały ogólny zamęt w głowie. To, czego najbardziej się obawiałam, to zostać sama z tym wszystkim. Objął mnie, a ja błogo rozpłynęłam się jego ramionach, mocniej wtulając się w umięśniony tors. Podniosłam głowę, by spojrzeć w te cudowne, niebieskie oczy. Lustrował mnie czujnym wzrokiem.

-Mogę? – spytałam przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po jego lekko zaróżowionych wargach.

-Może lepiej nie. Jest coś, o czym ci nie powiedziałem.

-Co to takiego? – milczał – Jak nie chcesz-nie mów.

-Powiem. Muszę. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.


	22. 21 Powrót w niewielkim stylu

**21. Powrót w (nie) wielkim stylu **

Następnego dnia, późnym popołudniem, czekałam na Mię przy głównej bramie wioski. Stałam oparta o ścianę. Zamyślona, wpatrywałam się w ziemię. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam zdziwione głosy strażników. Dopiero teraz zaczaiłam, że stoi koło mnie Mishima i przypatruje się czemuś z zaciekawieniem. Uniosłam głowę. Zobaczyłam braciszka, dumnie przekraczającego bramę osady. Za nim, z bezwyrazowym wyrazem twarzy, szedł… nie wierze… SASUKE! Normalnie szok! Ostatni z Uchiha powrócił! Ale ma minę -.- tragedia normalnie. Taki pewny siebie i w ogóle… Okrążył ich czujny oddział ANBU i zabrał czarnowłosego przed oblicze Hokage. Naruto wesoło podszedł do nas.

-I widzicie? W końcu udało mi się… - niedane mu było dokończyć, bo rzuciłyśmy mu się na szyję, omal nie dusząc.

-Gratulacje braciszku. Udało się!

-Brawo Naruś!

-Mia-chan, ja cię proszę. Tylko nie Naruś – wybełkotał żałośnie.

-No to podrzucimy cie do szpitala – widząc jego zbulwersowaną minę, dodałam – bez sprzeciwów. Popatrz jak ty wyglądasz! A później pójdziemy po resztę SMAL.

-SMAL? Co to niby znaczy? – zapytał z mało inteligentną miną.

-Sui, Mia, Ayremi, Lu. Wymyśliłam to wczoraj i tak jakoś zostało – odpowiedziała mu Mishima.

-A nie można by tam wcisnąć jakiegoś „N"?

-Daj spokój – strzeliłam go lekko, otwartą dłonią, w tył głowy.

Powoli ruszyliśmy do szpitala. Naruto po drodze opowiadał o misji, entuzjastycznie wymachując rękami (znaczy gestykulując ^^"). Po wepchnięciu (cudem) braciszka do gabinetu lekarskiego (bo znowu upierał się, że nic mu nie jest), poleciałyśmy z Mią do rezydencji Nara. Zahaczyłyśmy jeszcze o chatę Lu, gdzie sporo nam zeszło, bo… spała O.O" Fakt, że była dopiero 11, ale żeby o tej porze jeszcze spać? Kubkiem kawy w końcu udało nam się wyciągnąć ją z łóżka. Tiaaa… Douhito była strasznym śpiochem i w dodatku uzależnionym od kawy. Bez kofeiny nie było nawet co liczyć, że przed południem powie coś sensownego.

W końcu około godziny 13 stanęłyśmy przy drzwiach pokoju Sui. Dobijałyśmy się do niej jakieś 5 minut i postanowiłyśmy zastosować plan awaryjny – okno. Zobaczyłyśmy brązowowłosą podejrzanie leżącą na futonie. Była okryta jedynie cienkim prześcieradłem. Okno było uchylone, więc otworzyłyśmy je (tak bardziej ^^') i wbiłyśmy do środka. Starałyśmy się być cicho, by nie obudzić dziewczyny. Rozejrzałyśmy się po pokoju. „Eto… chyba jesteśmy nie w porę". Z łazienki dobiegał szum wody.

look po pokoju

No to teraz to szok totalny. Na lampie wisiały czarne bokserki, a na klamce stanik brązowookiej. Nie starczyło czasu na ewakuację.

-Witam panie – powiedział Kaoru lekko się kłaniając.

„Kyaaa! Jaki boski!"

Stał w drzwiach łazienki w samym ręczniku przewiązanym na biodrach. Gapiłyśmy się na niego z wymalowanym na twarzy tekstem: „RĘCZNIKU ZSUŃ SIĘ NIŻEJ". Pierwsza zauważyłam, że Nara patrzy Nan nas z burakiem na twarzy. Druga z kolei oprzytomniała Lu.

-To my już pójdziemy – rzuciła trochę zakłopotana, ciągnąc mnie i Mię do (tym razem^^) drzwi. Wychodząc spojrzałyśmy wymownie na Sui, co w naszym słowniku miało oznaczać: „Teraz nie przeszkadzamy, ale później wszystko opowiesz". Gdy tylko opuściłyśmy rezydencję, wybuchłyśmy głośnym śmiechem.

-Nie znałam jej z tej strony – powiedziałam zataczając się ze śmiechu.


	23. 22 Sprawa ważniejsza

**22. Sprawa ważniejsza od oglądania mnie w samym ręczniku. **

Od dziesięciu minut biegałam po pokoju i szukałam moich notatek. Nigdzie ich nie było. Chyba wcześniej zostawiłam je w salonie.

-Naruto! – wydarłam się – Widziałeś moje papiery?

Braciszek wszedł do pokoju tak szybko, że miałam wrażenie, iż cały czas stał pod drzwiami. I chyba faktycznie tak było.

-To masz na myśli? – zapytał, podnosząc na wysokość moich oczu starannie zapisaną kartkę, którą znalazłam przy mieczu. W drugiej ręce miał pamiętnik mamy.

-hai. Między innymi to.

-Chodź. Muszę ci coś pokazać.

Ruszyłam za nim. Zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju i wcisnąwszy mi w ręce kartkę i notes, zaczął odsuwać jedną z szaf. Ściana w tym miejscu była naruszona. Blondyn chwycił jakąś linijkę czy coś i starannie zdrapał sporą część farby. Ukazał nam się duży czerwony napis - to był klucz do „szyfru Namikaze".

-Myślę, że to – wskazał na papiery, które trzymałam – napisane jest właśnie tym szyfrem.

Przytaknęłam mu i złapałam w dłoń długopis. Zapisałam klucz na ręce i z ręcznikiem zniknęłam za drzwiami łazienki.

Siedziałam w wannie czytając pamiętnik mamy i słuchając muzy (musiałam uważać, żeby nie zmyć ściągi i nie zamoczyć słuchawek). Kushina pisała o tym, jak poznała Minato, jak najpierw się kłócili itd. Muzyka nagle ucichła. „No nie, padła bateria" – pomyślałam i ściągnęłam słuchawki. Po chwili usłyszałam ciekawy ciąg dźwięków: pukanie, kroki Naruto, wrzaski „JUŻ IDĘ", otwieranie drzwi i cichą rozmowę. Wylazłam z gorącej wody i owinęłam się białym, puchatym ręcznikiem kontrastującym z ciemną karnacją. Włosy miałam spięte w wysoki, luźny kok. Pojedyncze, wilgotne pasemka opadały na ramiona. Wychyliłam głowę z łazienki.

-Oneechan! Do ciebie – z salonu dobiegł mnie krzyk Naruto.

Z salonu wyszedł Hikaru i podszedł do mnie. Jego mina nie zwiastowała nic dobrego.

-Hikaru? Coś się stało?

Bardziej uchyliłam drzwi, jedną rękę cały czas trzymając na klamce, a drugą podtrzymując ręcznik. Zarumienił się, ale starał myśleć racjonalnie.

-No… ważna sprawa jest. Ale mogłabyś… no wiesz…

-Co wiem? Bo nie wiem.

-No ubrać się – zbulwersował się, mocniej czerwieniąc i odwracając wzrok.

Pokręciłam ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

-No dobra. Poczekaj w moim pokoju. Zaraz przyjdę.

Zamknęłam mu drzwi przed nosem.

Gdy weszłam do pokoju, leżał na podłodze z rękami założonymi pod głowę i gapił się w sufit.

-Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytałam z lekką kpiną w głosie.

-Tak, tak. Zastanawiałem się tylko.

Usiadłam koło niego. W jego wzroku wychwyciłam chwilowe zmieszanie.

-To o co chodzi? – spytałam specjalnie nachylając się nieco.

-Daj spokój – odepchnął mnie delikatnie i podniósł się – u chodzi o Sui.

Spoważniał jeszcze bardziej(o ile się da^^).

-Przez PRZYPADEK – powiedział sarkastycznie wskazując wielkiego siniaka na policzku – się dowiedziałem, że Kaoru zerwał z Sui. On się nią po prostu bawił!

-No, ale zaręczyny, wspólne mieszkanie… O co tu chodzi?

-Była dla niego kolejną zabawką. Ona wymusiła na nim to wszystko to w końcu się wkurzył i ją rzucił.

Zapowietrzyłam się nieco, zaskoczona. Co z Sui?

-Boje się, że może jej cos zrobić.

-Dlaczego niby? – zapytałam teraz już totalnie zbita z tropu.

-No bo on… kurde, nie wiem czy ci to powiedzieć.

-No kurwa mów!

-On boi się…


	24. 23 Strach

**23. Strach**

-On boi się… yhh… wampirów.

-Skąd ty o tym…

-Nieważne – przerwał mi – Weźmy dziewczyny i chodźmy do niej.

-Nie. Lepiej chodźmy tam od razu. Boję się o nią – prawie krzyknęłam, zrywając się z podłogi i ciągnąc chłopaka do góry.

W rezydencji Nara cisza i spokój. Pokój dziewczyny pusty. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie.

-**Rezydencja Hanabusa** – krzyknęliśmy zgodnie.

Dotarliśmy tam w ostatniej chwili. Kaoru przyparł Sui do ściany i przyłożył do szyi kunai. Hikaru złapał go za rękę. Zdążył tylko drasnąć brązowowłosą. Rana koło obojczyka zaczęła mocno krwawić.

-Nie ruszaj się – warknęłam zimno, lekko przyciskając katanę do jego szyi. Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie jakby zamglonym wzrokiem.

-Ay… - szepnęła i osunęła się nieprzytomna w ramiona blondyna.

-Możecie się już z nią pożegnać.

Jego usatysfakcjonowany głos i uśmiech na twarzy doprowadzały mnie do szału. Spojrzałam na nóż, który nadal trzymał w dłoni. Była na nim jakaś fioletowa maź.

-Otrułeś ją!

-No szybka jesteś – odgryzł się z kpiną.

Przerażona spojrzałam na Hikaru. Skinął głową, delikatnie położył Sui na ziemi, chwycił Kaoru za ręce i wykręcił je, unieruchamiając go. Złapałam przyjaciółkę i pobiegłam do szpitala. Usłyszałam jeszcze jak niebieskooki wydziera się na brata, który, o dziwo, nie odpowiada. To było naprawdę dziwne. Będę się musiała dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Siedziałam przy łóżku Sui. Tsunade i Sakura właśnie wyszły. Na ich miejsce do pokoju wkroczyli Lu, Mia i brat Nary – Shikamaru. Rzucili mi pytające spojrzenie.

-Jest tylko nieprzytomna – zapewniłam ich – Na szczęście trucizna nie rozeszła się za bardzo i Hokage udało się ją „wyciągnąć".

-Yhh… Jaka ona kłopotliwa…

-Zamknij się – skarciła go Douhito – Co się tak właściwie stało?

-Sama nie wiem! Jak się obudzi to nam powie, nie?

Chłopak podszedł do siostry i uderzył ją dość mocno w policzek.

-Oneechan! Obudź się! – krzyknął zirytowany koniecznością wykonania tak męczącej operacji.

Dziewczyna podniosła się od razu, szeroko otwierając oczy. Zaczęła prać brata po mordzie, drąc się jak cholera, żeby nigdy więcej tego nie robił. Zszokowane gapiłyśmy się na to zajście.

-Co się tu, kurde, odpierdala? Wiecie ile trudu sobie zadałem, żeby was znaleźć? – do sali wpadł Kankuro. o.O Co on tu robi?

-To, po jaką cholerę nas szukałeś? – syknęła Lu, zbliżając się do niego. Prawie stykali się nosami. Jak ja kocham ten jej ociekający jadem głos. Chłopak zamarł na chwilę, lekko się rumieniąc, ale po chwili na jego buźkę wrócił szarmancki, kpiący uśmieszek.

-Mam dla was zaproszenia na imprezę, ale skoro nie chcecie… - i już chciał wychodzić, gdy coś go powstrzymało.

-Zaraz, zaraz – powiedziała blondynka, zarzucając mu ręce na ramiona – o jakiej imprezie mowa?

-Perwersja totalna, nie? – szepnęłam do Sui. Ta tylko twierdząco potrząsnęła głową.

-Chodzi o to, że brat kupił sobie chatę w Konoha i robi parapetówkę.

-Gaara? – inteligentnie spytała Mia.

-A mam jakiegoś innego brata?

-Dobra, kiedy ta impreza?

-W sobotę.

-W tę? – zapytała Lu.

-Nie. W następną.

Wszystkie wymownie spojrzałyśmy na brązowowłosą. Właśnie wtedy imprezę mieli robić ona i Kaoru. Ale…

-Dajcie spokój, z tym wszystkim już koniec – rzuciła rozzłoszczona.

-Z czym? – zdziwił się Kankuro.

-Z niczym. Będziemy na pewno – odpowiedziałyśmy chórkiem.

-Ok. To ja będę leciał. Tu macie szczegóły – powiedział, wręczając nam zaproszenia i wyszedł.

-No to, co?

-Jak to, „co"? Idziemy na imprezę! – rzuciła entuzjastycznie Sui.

-Ej, nie tak szybko. Miałaś powiedzieć, co się stało. – powiedziała oskarżycielskim tonem Mia. Sui przekrzywiła głowę, z jej twarzy możnabyło wyczytać zupełne nie załapanie tematu.

-No z tobą i Kaoru! – wtrąciła się Lu.

-Ahaaa... To... No więc – spoważniała – zobaczył je.

-Co zobaczył? – odezwał się Shikamaru.

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna obnażyła nienaturalnie długie kły. Nikt za bardzo nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Wpatrywali się w siebie z głupimi minami.


	25. 24 Przygotuj się na dziwne odkrycia

**24. Przygotuj się na dziwne odkrycia.**

Tydzień po wiadomym zdarzeniu między Sui i Kaoru, wszystko szło dobrze. Wszyscy powoli szykowali się na wielką imprezę u Kazekage, o którym wiedziała już cała wioska, choć zaproszone były jedynie wybrane osoby. Ja właśnie zastanawiałam się, co ubrać i przetrząsając szafę nuciłam piosenkę Access – Doubt & Trust.

-Cholera! – Zaklęłam. – Tu nic nie znajdę.

Lekko opadłam na podłogę i do góry nogami wyglądałam przez okno. Myśli luźno przepływały przez moją głowę. „Kto tu może mieć fajne ciuchy…?" – Zastanawiałam się. Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

-Ayremi, Hokage-sama…

-Tsunade! – Przerwałam mu. – Arigato braciszku!

I żeby nie tracić czasu, wyskoczyłam przez okno, nie zwracając uwagi na Naruto, który najwidoczniej miał potrzebę przekazania mi jakiejś informacji. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mój umysł tak jakby nie zarejestrował tego. Postanowiłam pobiec przez park, tylko że już na samym początku wpierniczyłam się w drzewo i postanowiłam po prostu się przejść.

Gdy tak powoli spacerowałam sobie wąską, brukowaną ścieżką, nagle coś skłoniło mnie do podniesienia wzroku na pobliską ławkę. No i oczywiście akurat kiedy się spieszę (bardzo powili, ale spieszę ^^") musiałam wpaść na kogoś znajomego. Lu czytała sobie spokojnie siedząc wśród soczystej zieleni drzew.

-Cześć Lu! Co tam czytasz? – Spytałam dosiadając się. Akurat wścibska względem mojej kochanej Sempai to byłam cholernie.

-A takie tam romansidło yaoi.

-Od kiedy ty lubisz yaoi? – Wykonała nieokreślony gest ręką. - Kto to napisał? - Męczyłam.

-Jakiś Usami Akihiko.

-Acha. A poczytasz na głos? – Powiedziałam robiąc maślane oczka. Zawsze im ulegała. No, zwykle. Czasami. W sumie to nigdy.

-No dobra. – Zgodziła się. – A więc zacznę tam, gdzie czytałam zanim mi przerwałaś. „Pocałował go namiętnie i wsadził mu dwa palce w…" NIE NO JA NIE BĘDĘ TEGO CZYTAĆ!

Ja wybuchłam głośnym, niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Douhito po chwili też.

Dopiero po chwili, gdy już zdążyłyśmy trochę się ogarnąć, spytała:

-Gdzie lecisz? Bo chyba cię zatrzymałam.

-Do Hokage.

-No to nie przeszkadzam. Idź. Ja też się będę zbierać, chyba będzie padać. – Mówiła , ukradkiem spoglądając na niebo. Wcześniej świeciło słońce, nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy nadciągnęły ciemne, ciężkie chmury zasnuwając pogodny błękit.

Gdy wchodziłam do gabinetu Czcigodnej, słyszałam już w oddali ciche pomruki nadchodzącej burzy.

-Konichiwa – przywitałam się.

-Ayremi, miło cię widzieć. Właśnie miałam do ciebie taką sprawę.

-W sumie ja też przychodzę z prośbą. Ale ty zacznij.

-No dobrze, więc chodzi o to Sasuke.

-Słucham uważnie – zapewniłam.

-W jego ciele wykryliśmy wirusa, a jedynym znanym lekiem jest jad samicy pewnego gatunku jaszczurki. W sobotę przybędzie do nas specjalistka, którą masz się zająć.

-Brzmi poważnie. – Oceniłam. – Tylko jest mały problem. W sobotę już jestem umówiona. I z tym właśnie wiąże się moja prośba. Chciałam pożyczyć od ciebie jakieś ciuchy.

-Idziesz do Gaary? Nie ma problemu. Dziewczyna przyjedzie z Suny razem z nim. A jeśli chodzi o sukienkę, to chyba coś znajdę.

Tak się składa, że Tsunade wręcz mieszkała w swoim gabinecie, więc miała tam i swoją garderobę. Otworzyła ją i zaczęła grzebać. Coś przykuło moją uwagę i też podeszłam.

-Może coś takiego? – Odezwała się z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. W rękach trzymała kilka kreacji.

Po pobieżnym ich obejrzeniu, przecząco pokręciłam głową. Wzięłam w dłoń jeden z wieszaków. Coś przyciągało mnie w tym błyszczącym, czarnym materiale. Nagle jakbym doznała olśnienia.

-Mogę to?

-A dlaczego akurat ta?

-Bo… Nie ważne. To długa historia. Pożyczysz? – Nie miałam ochoty jej mówić, że właśnie w takiej sukience stałam na obrazie w pokoju Akihiro.

-Jasne, bierz. – Powiedziała trochę skołowana.

-Arigato! – Krzyknęłam uradowana przytulając blondynkę.

Zabrałam ciuch i wytoczyłam się niespiesznie z gabinetu Hokage. Szłam zamyślona powłócząc nogami. Zastanawiałam się nad tym obrazem.

-Muszę go zapytać.

I biegiem puściłam się w stronę mieszkania przyjaciela.

Gdy stanęłam pod drzwiami domu blondyna, z chmur lały się już zimne strugi deszczu, a niebo raz po raz przecinały błyskawice.

*Puk, puk*

-Ay? Wbijaj. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Przywitałam go całusem w policzek. Weszłam do środka bez słowa. Od razu udałam się do salonu, w którym, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, siedział Sasuke. Zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Na szczęście zaraz, gdy mnie zobaczył, podniósł się i wyszedł w ogóle się nie odzywając. Odruchowo zawarczałam na jego ignorancję. Usiadłam na kanapie, podczas gdy Akihiro rzucił mi ręcznik i poszedł zrobić herbatę. W ciszy wycierałam włosy kiedy przyszedł z kuchni z dwiema filiżankami parującego napoju i podając mi jedną usiadł obok ze swoją. Pociągnął łyk, ja tylko tępo wpatrywałam się w swoje odbicie.

-Miętowa, twoja ulubiona – zachęcał.

Brak reakcji.

-Remi? Emm… halo?

Pomachał mi ręką przed oczami.

W końcu jakaś reakcja.

-Eto… Sukienka… Obraz… - czyli tradycyjny bełkot w moim wykonaniu.

-Hę? O czym ty gadasz?

-Poczekaj, zaraz wszystko zrozumiesz. Tylko się przebiorę. – Powiedziałam i ruszyłam do łazienki.

5 minut późnie j stanęłam przed chłopakiem. Zaniemówił.

-Skąd masz tę sukienkę? – Wyjąkał.

-Pożyczyłam od Tsunade. Bardziej mnie zastanawia skąd ty ją znasz. Namalowałeś ją na obrazie, prawda?

-No tak. – Przyznał. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego akurat tę. Taką sobie wyobraziłem – wytłumaczył.

-Dziwne – mruknęłam. Przysiadłam się koło niego i tak się składa, że akurat zahaczyłam o książkę, która leżała na poręczy fotela, gdzie wcześniej siedział brunet.

-Sumimasen – rzuciłam podnosząc ją.

„Chłopiec z latawcem" – przeczytałam w myślach. Otworzyłam na przypadkowej stronie, gdzieś w środku. Doznałam lekkiego szoku.

-Mogę pożyczyć? – Spytałam entuzjastycznie.

-Przecież już to czytałaś.

-Chłopca z latawcem tak, ale to nie.

Wskazałam mu PRAWDZIWĄ okładkę lektury czytanej przez wielkiego Uchiha.

-Manga yaoi! – Wykrzyknął cały się czerwieniąc.

-Oj nie ładnie Sasuke, nie ładnie. – Zaśmiałam się.

Zapanowała dość niezręczna cisza.

-Wiesz, dawno się nie wiedzieliśmy, wiec chyba nie wiesz. – Głęboki wdech. – Akihiro, mam chłopaka.

-To bardzo fajnie. Cieszę się.

-Pewny jesteś? No bo ty…?

-Nie, już mi… yyy… przeszło.

-Naprawdę? A tak swoją drogą: masz kogoś na oku? – Na szczęście rozmowa zeszła na luźniejsze tematy. Albo mi się tylko tak wydaje?

-No… mam. I jeśli o tym mowa, to muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

-A więc słucham.

Chłopak zebrał całą swoją odwagę i zaczął z niepewną miną.

-Jestem gejem.

-WOW! No to gratulacje!

-Emm… Dlaczego? o.O"

-No wiesz, ja yaoistką jestem.

-Kim? ^^"""

-Nieważne. =.=


	26. 25 Niech się chowa ten, co ma słaby łeb

**25. Niech się chowa ten, co ma słaby łeb.**

Ślicznie wystrojone czekałyśmy na braci Hanabusa, Kankuro, który zaprosił Lu i Kibę, z którym umówiła się Mia. Siedziałyśmy w przytulnym mieszkanku Mishimy, a faceci szykowali się w wielkiej rezydencji narzeczonego Sui. Hikaru nie nazywał tego miejsca swoim domem i niechętnie tam przebywał. Mia buszowała jeszcze w szafie, szukając nawet sobie nieznanej rzeczy, Lu robiła makijaż, a Nara próbowała ujarzmić niesforne kosmyki. Ja spokojnie leżałam na łóżku w balowej sukni i bez słowa gapiłam się w sufit nucąc kołysankę. W pewnym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

-Otwórzcie! – Poprosiła Mia z głębi szafy.

-Nie mogę! – Krzyknęła szatynka, pośpiesznie wyplątując z włosów grzebień.

-Ja też nie! - Douhito właśnie poprawiała szminkę przed lustrem.

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją i podniosłam się z posłania. Dalej mrucząc pod nosem słowa piosenki i poprawiając nieco skołtunione już włosy, podeszłam do drzwi. Najpierw lekko ja uchyliłam i wyjrzałam na zewnątrz, potem znów zamknęłam.

-Dziewczyny! Niezłe ciacha w garniakach czekają na was!

Przed lustrem w przedpokoju szybko sprawdziłam stan fryzury i makijażu, porwałam z komody torebkę i wyszłam z domu.

-Ślicznie wyglądasz kiciu – zamruczał blondyn tuż przy moim uchu, przytulając się do mnie od tyłu.

-Ty też niczego sobie – odpowiedziałam trochę się odsuwając. Chłopak był trochę zawiedziony, ale miałam ochotę się z nim podroczyć.

Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyny w końcu wyszły. Wszyscy oprócz mnie zamarli z otwartymi ustami. Byli OCZAROWANI. Naprawdę wyglądały przepięknie.

-Ej! A ja to, co? – Krzyknęłam udając obrażoną.

-Bo ty zawsze wyglądasz pięknie. – Hikaru otrząsnął się i uśmiechnął szarmancko. Zauważyłam, że jego oczy miały jakiś inny odcień. Gdzieś w głębi niebezpiecznie błyszczały szkarłatem.

-Wszystkie wyglądacie olśniewająco – stwierdził Kankuro, całując blondynkę w rękę, na co ta trzepnęła go w łeb.

-Bez przeginania.

Wszyscy cicho zachichotali. Mia wylewnie przywitała się z Kibą, a Sui cały czas utrzymując dystans podeszła i dała Kaoru buziaka w policzek. Nie protestował. Po tym wszystkim dobrze wiedział, gdzie leży granica.

Po chwili wszyscy razem ruszyliśmy do nowego mieszkania Gaary.

Gdy zapukaliśmy do drzwi (Kaoru nalegał xD) otworzył nam sam Kazekage. Przyszliśmy trochę wcześniej, więc byliśmy pierwsi. Kiedy witałam się z Gaarą, nagle złapałam go za lewą dłoń i zaczęłam się jej przyglądać.

-Niemożliwe! – Wykrzyknęłam. – Ożeniłeś się?

-Nie, nie! To tak dla picu. – Zaśmiał się szczerze.

-Skoro tak, to znaczy, że jesteś wolny? – Dopytywała się Mia, gdy już przeszliśmy do salonu.

-Znowu błąd.

-Ma dziewczynę – wyjaśnił jego brat.

-Kogo? – Zaatakowały żądne wiedzy Lu i Sui.

-Ktoś mnie wołał?

Do pokoju weszła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała na sobie długą, falbaniastą, błękitną suknię. Loki luźno opadały jej na ramiona.

-To jest... – Zaczął rudowłosy.

-Kazu-chan! – Krzyknęłyśmy wszystkie cztery rzucając się na przyjaciółkę.

-Akasuna no Kazumi – dokończył.

-Wy się znacie? – Zaciekawił się Hikaru.

-No jasne – rzuciła oblegana dziewczyna.

Chwilę jeszcze gadaliśmy, gdy nagle nie wiadomo skąd (chyba po prostu weszła drzwiami) pojawiła się nieznana mi dziewczyna i usiadła koło mnie na kanapie. Szybko skojarzyłam opis podrzucony mi przez Hokage.

-To ty jesteś tą specjalistką od... yyy... – Spytałam. Może nie koniecznie grzecznie, ale ona wyglądała na młodszą ode mnie!

-Jaszczurek. Między innymi. No to ja.

-W takim razie witam w Konoha. Będę twoją przewodniczką.

-Olej to. Stąd jestem. – Rzuciła już totalnie na luzie.

-Tak?

Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tego słowa moja twarz wykrzywiła się w nieokreślonym grymasie zaskoczenia. Lekko drżącą ręką wskazałam na nią.

-Co to? – Zapytałam trochę się jąkając. Coś jej łaziło po ramieniu!

-Eee... szczur?

-Szczur. – Powtórzyłam. – Zaraz, zaraz! SZCZUR? Shiru-chan?

Zrobiła głupią minę. Pokazałam jej dłoń ułożoną w stary, umowny znak.

-Na Jashina... – Wyszeptała. – Ay?

Zerwałyśmy się na równe nogi i przytulone do siebie zaczęłyśmy dziko skakać w kółko. Popatrzyli na nas jak na wariatki.

W końcu zeszła się reszta gości i zabawa rozpoczęła się na dobre.

Abstynenci wystąp! A reszta po sake marsz! ^^

-A Winter-niisan? Co z nim? – Zapytałam Shirubię z trudem przekrzykując panujący w salonie gwar.

-No a co ma być? – Zaśmiała się. – Przywlókł się za mną. To znaczy nie do końca. Podróżował trochę po różnych krajach, ale jakieś półtora roku temu na stałe osiedlił się w Konoha. Nie widziałam go od bardzo dawna. Pisaliśmy do siebie listy. Z tego, co wiem, to powinien gdzieś tu być. - Rozejrzała się wokół. – No… Mówił, że przyjdzie.

W tym momencie powietrze przeszył okropny pisk towarzyszący podłączaniu mikrofonu.

-Proszę o chwilę uwagi. – Z głośników rozstawionych w całym domu rozbrzmiał wesoły głos Gaary, stojącego na sporej scenie przygotowanej w sali obok. – Za 15 minut zaczynamy karaoke! Jeśli chcecie pochwalić się swoim talentem, proszę o zapisanie się na listę, którą prowadzi Temari.

Salon natychmiastowo opustoszał. Podeszłam do okna i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w szarawe jeszcze niebo. Shirubia poszła w moje ślady. Stałyśmy bardzo blisko siebie, wręcz stykałyśmy się ramionami i wpatrywałyśmy w dal za szybą z cienkiego szkła. Nagle poczułyśmy nieznaczny ruch powietrza między nami i cichy szept tuż przy uchu.

-Co tworzy ogień, królik i łza?

-Drużynę Płonącego Liścia – odpowiedziałyśmy z ulgą i łzami szczęścia i tęsknoty w oczach.

Chyba należy się małe wyjaśnienie. Shirubia Usagi i Winter Tomohoro są moimi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Właściwie traktuję ich jak rodzeństwo. Moja „siostra", rok ode mnie młodsza, jest szatynką o zielonych oczach i non stop bananem przyklejonym do twarzy. Pochodzi z klanu Usagi, więc odkąd pamiętam, potrafiła rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. Nie dziwię się, dlaczego Tsunade ją tu ściągnęła.

Za to mój „brat" jest rok starszy i równie wesoły, co ta najmłodsza z grupy, tylko o wiele bardziej narwany i niecierpliwy. Jak cała nasza trójka ma zielone oczy, a włosy płomiennie rude, z czego zawsze był cholernie dumny.

Kiedyś w wiosce byliśmy znani, jako właśnie Drużyna Płonącego Liścia.

Mieliśmy własny znak/symbol rozpoznawczy polegający na odpowiednim ułożeniu dłoni i hasło składającego się z pytania: „Co tworzy ogień, królik i łza?" i odpowiedzi: „Drużynę Płonącego Liścia".

Gdy się odwróciłyśmy miny nam zrzedły i stanęłyśmy jak wryte. „To naprawdę Winter-niisan?" – Przemknęło mi przez myśl. Mimo szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Jego skóra, niegdyś o ślicznej, ciemnej karnacji, teraz była niesamowicie blada i niemalże przezroczysta; włosy, kiedyś barwy żywego ognia, były zupełnie białe, niczym śnieg; oczy… Co tu dużo mówić – przerażały. Widoczne były jedynie ciemnoszare źrenice i ciemnozielone obwódki wokół tęczówek. Oczy te, kiedyś porównywane do soczystej trawy, były teraz ledwo zielonkawe.

-Co się stało z Iskierką Konohy – Ognistym Winterem Tomohoro? – Wydukała Shiru.

-Nie mówmy teraz o tym. – Odezwał się cierpko, ale zaraz znów przywołał na twarz swój firmowy, beztroski uśmiech. – To, co? Idziemy się zabawić?

Przytaknęłyśmy i razem ruszyliśmy do sąsiedniej sali na karaoke.

No niby się nie zgłaszałam, ale i tak zaśpiewałam kilka piosenek za Mię, która akurat źle się poczuła. Oh, jak ja kocham brawa dla mnie^^.

Kiedy Shirubia, Winter i Naruto robili mi siarę próbując zaśpiewać niemożliwą do zaśpiewania piosenkę „Chu chu lovely", Gaara, SMALiK i bracia Hanabusa staliśmy pod ścianą i rozmawialiśmy, co chwila wybuchając głośnym śmiechem. Nagle podeszła do nas dość niska szatynka i zwróciła się do Kazekage.

-Gaara-sama, masz ważnego gościa.

-Dziękuję Matsuri. Zaraz przyjdę. – Odpowiedział spokojnie.

-Ale przyszedł sam Hanabusa-dono.

Hikaru i Kaoru drgnęli niespokojnie.

-To zmienia postać rzeczy –stwierdził rudowłosy i ruszył za dziewczyną nazwaną Matsuri.

No a my oczywiście chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi i poszliśmy za nim ."

W przedpokoju stanęliśmy jakieś 3 metry od rozmawiających mężczyzn, ukryci w tłumie gości. Jeden tylko Kaoru się wyłamał i posłusznie zjawił się u boku ojca. Chwilę później z sali, w której trwała zabawa, na zasadzie domina, wyszło pchnięcie. Sui szturchnięta przez kogoś wpadła na mnie, ja na bezbronnego Hikaru, który przypadkowo pociągnął za sobą Lu i Mię i wszyscy wylądowaliśmy na ziemi śmiejąc się jak wariaci. Na nasze nieszczęście tłum rozstąpił się, odsłaniając nas przed panem Hanabusa, który z niewiadomych przyczyn musiał akurat spojrzeć w naszą stronę. Dostrzegł wśród nas blondyna i od razu zareagował.

-Hikaru! – Zagrzmiał zniesmaczony. – Natychmiast do mnie.

Chłopak zrobił zaciętą minę i stanął twarzą w twarz z ojcem. Jego postawa wyrażała pewność siebie.

-Jak śmiesz się tak zachowywać? Powinieneś się uczyć, trenować, a nie zabawiać z jakąś bandą wieśniaków.

-Nie waż się ich tak nazywać! To moi przyjaciele i jeśli nie możesz tego zrozumieć to jesteś tu jedynym wieśniakiem! – Krzyknął blondyn.

Mężczyzna z całej siły uderzył go otwartą dłonią w twarz. Chłopak upadł, a ja szybko podbiegłam do niego, ale zignorował mnie, wstając i ścierając krew płynącą z kącika ust. Znów dostrzegłam w jego oczach ten szkarłatny błysk.

-A korzystając z okazji, ojcze, pozwól, że przedstawię ci moją dziewczynę – w tym momencie spontanicznym gestem dłoni wskazał na mnie – Ayremi Uzumaki.

-Cóż za zuchwalstwo! W dodatku taką zwykłą dziewczynę zupełnie bez pozycji społecznej!

-Przepraszam, zna pan może kogoś o nazwisku Namikaze? – Wtrąciłam się w rozmowę lodowatym tonem, dzielnie stając u boku młodego Hanabusy.

-No oczywiście. To przecież czcigodny Yondaime. – Rzucił jakby to było coś oczywistego.

-Stoi pan przed jego córką, więc odrobinę szacunku proszę. – Powiedziałam z dumą.

Nastrój zwycięstwa nie panował jednak zbyt długo. Nagle w błyskawicznym tempie przed Hikaru pojawiła się Sui i zlizała z jego twarzy resztki krwi. Oczy płonęły dziką czerwienią. „O nie! Wampiryzm!" – Krzyczałam w myślach.

-T-To potwór! – Wykrzyknął przerażony pan Hanabusa. – Kryliście tę bestię!

Wtedy szatynka odwróciła głowę dość nienaturalnym ruchem i spojrzała mu w oczy. Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia i pogardy.

-Kaoru, zajmij się tym… czymś!

Brunet zawahał się chwilę, ale wyjął kunai i ruszył w naszą stronę. Zręcznie do zablokowałam, ale nie na długo. Blondyn nawet się nie poruszył, był jak zahipnotyzowany.

-Hikaru, nie stój tak, zabierz ją stąd! – Wrzasnęłam panicznie.

Oprzytomniał i chwytając dziewczynę zniknął w kłębach białego dymu.

Dosłyszałam jeszcze gdzieś w tle oburzony głos Kazekage.

-Panie Hanabusa, jeśli ma pan zamiar tak się zachowywać proszę niezwłocznie opuścić ten dom!

Kiedy wszystko nienaturalnie ucichło, upadłam na kolana. Kazumi podbiegła do mnie przestraszona i wzięła za ramiona, powoli stawiając do pionu. Zaprowadziła mnie do swojej sypialni i ułożyła na łóżku.

-Co z dziewczynami? – Wymamrotałam roztrzęsiona.

-Hikaru zabrał gdzieś Sui, Mia zemdlała jak zobaczyła krew, a Lu poszła ją zaprowadzić do domu razem z Kibą – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem. – A teraz prześpij się trochę. Obudzę cię później.

Trochę się spóźniła, bo ja z nadmiaru wrażeń i emocji, już dawno byłam w objęciach morfeusza.

Obudziłam się po jakiejś godzinie. Zabawa na dole nadal trwała, co wywnioskowałam po głośnej muzyce i dzikich wrzaskach. Spojrzałam na źródło mocnego, białego światła. Ujrzałam srebrzysty księżyc. Wysunęłam się spod cieplutkiej pierzyny i zniesmaczona panującym w pokoju chłodem ruszyłam w jego stronę. Minęłam przeszklone drzwi stając boso na lodowatej, wykonanej z czarnego marmuru powierzchni tarasu. Podeszłam powoli do kamiennej barierki, a czarna, balowa suknia powiewała pod wpływem kroków i delikatnie smagającego mnie wiatru. Wpatrywałam się w naszego srebrzystego satelitę. W moim umyśle panowała pustka; doszczętnie wypełnił go blask księżyca. Nagle za mną rozległy się ciche kroki i niewiarygodnie ciężki, wręcz histeryczny, oddech. Postać podeszła i mocno przytuliła mnie od tyłu. Chciałam się odezwać, odwrócić, ale poczułam kły, boleśnie zagłębiające się w moją szyję. Łzy przerażenia i bólu natychmiast znalazły ujście i zaczęły spływać z kącików ust. Usłyszałam ten obrzydliwy dźwięk zaspokajanego wampirzego głodu. Czułam jak słabnę pod wpływem utraty krwi i osuwam się w ramiona wciąż nienasyconego krwiopijcy. Nie zemdlałam, ale zostałam uwięziona bez możliwości ruchu. Coś albo ktoś jakby przejął nade mną władzę. Kły zniknęły, a ja mimowolnie odwróciłam się w stronę napastnika. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom! „H-H-H-Hi-Hikaru" – wyszeptałam jedynie w myślach. Kątem oka zobaczyłam swoje odbicie w szybie tarasowych drzwi. Coś tu było bardzo nie tak! Tęczówki miałam w ciemnym odcieniu fioletu, a we włosach srebrzyste pasemka.

-Kim jesteś? – Zapytał pewny siebie, aczkolwiek lekko zdezorientowany blondyn.

-Jestem Tsume Aoyagi. Uwięziona w Ayremi. Taka druga jaźń. – Wytłumaczyła moimi ustami.

-Oddaj mi ją – zaprotestował nieufnie.

-Na pewno nie komuś takiemu jak ty. Prawie ją właśnie zabiłeś! Żyje tylko dzięki mnie, więc lepiej ładnie podziękuj. – Mówiła zimnym, pełnym dumy i pogardy głosem.

-Oddaj ją – powtórzył tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i postąpił kilka kroków w przód.

-Bo co mi zrobisz? – Prychnęła. – Nie skrzywdzisz przecież swojej ukochanej. – Naśmiewała się udawanym, słodkim tonem.

Hanabusa był nieugięty. Miał plan i widniało to w jego iskrzących szkarłatem oczach. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i złożył na moich ustach namiętny pocałunek. Aoyagi przegrała i ponownie została uwięziona gdzieś w zakamarkach mojego umysłu. Ja już we własnej osobie osunęłam się bezwładnie w ramiona chłopaka. Mimo wszystko tylko w nich czułam się naprawdę bezpiecznie. Po chwili zupełnie straciłam świadomość.

Blondyn usłyszawszy zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jakiś podejrzany szelest, zostawił mnie leżącą w kałuży krwi, a sam zniknął. Po kilku sekundach jasne było, dlaczego. Nade mną stanęła zwabiona smakowitym zapachem szkarłatnej cieczy młoda Nara. Gdy tylko ujrzała moje trupio blade ciało, czerwień zniknęła z jej tęczówek, a z gardła wyrwał się krzyk. Zasłoniła usta i stała sparaliżowana wlepiając w moją postać przerażone spojrzenie brązowych tęczówek. Zaalarmowana, pierwsza zjawiła się na tarasie Kazumi, a zaraz za nią Tsunade i Gaara. Chyba uratowali mi życie...

Przebudziłam się dopiero dzień później. W nocy, już w moim własnym łóżku. Czułam się niesamowicie dziwnie. Zwykle gdy kładłam się spać, księżyca już dawno nie było. Ale dziś był w samym centrum, widocznego przez okno mojego pokoju, nieboskłonu. Patrzył na mnie opiekuńczo, srebrzystym okiem. Raczył mnie swym głębokim wzrokiem. Ale jednak coś było nie tak. To nie był zwykły dzień. Do głowy ciągle napływały wspomnienia. Powoli ogarniał mnie paniczny strach. Na zewnątrz nie było tego widać - wyglądałam jakbym spokojnie spala, a raczej zasypiała, bo od czasu do czasu delikatnie uchylałam powieki, by zaraz znów je zamknąć. Okropnie się bałam. Kuliłam się w sobie - daleko w głębi umysłu. Starając się zapomnieć. Ale wciąż czułam na skórze jego palący oddech, ciągle słyszałam jak pije moją krew. A ja głupia mu ufałam! A może to on zaufał mnie...?


	27. 26 Instynkt

**26. Instynkt**

Od tamtego momentu minął już tydzień, a ja wciąż pogrążona byłam we śnie. Nawet kiedy od czasu do czasu budziłam się, byłam dziwnie nieobecna. Gdy spałam dręczyły mnie koszmary, na jawie zaś nawiedzały majaki. Naruto strzegł mnie i nie dopuszczał do mnie nikogo. Zajmował się mną sam, wyjątkowo z drobną pomocą Akihiro.

W zdradliwych objęciach Morfeusza ukazał mi się właśnie kolejny okrutny obraz. Powracały zdarzenia z tamtego dnia, z tym że Sui nie pojawia się. Wampir wypija ostatnie krople mojej krwi, a ja czuję jak ziemia pode mną zanika. Zaczynam spadać w otchłań i wtem budzę się przy gwałtownym uderzeniu błyskawicy za oknem. Mój umysł ukazuje mi jeszcze Hikaru pochylonego nade mną - we łzach i krwi na twarzy. Znika po ułamku sekundy wraz z grzmotem.

Zwróciłam uwagę na słuchawki w moich uszach i płynącą z nich muzykę, która dodatkowo potęgowała moje przerażenie. Animal I have become. Ciągnąc za kable wyrwałam je z uszu i cisnęłam w drugi kąt pokoju. Siedząc już podciągnęłam nogi pod brodę. Mocno zatkałam uszy i poczęłam krzyczeć przeraźliwie.

-Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru!

Natychmiast do ciemnego pomieszczenia wpadli Naruto i Akihiro. Światło padło na zegar, była 23:23. Szatyn złapał mnie w objęcia i szeptał.

-Już dobrze. Spokojnie, nie ma go tu. - Jego głos stał się bardziej stanowczy. - Ayremi, opanuj się!

Czemu nie mógł zrozumieć, że ja potrzebowałam jedynie Hikaru, który był mi jak tlen potrzebny do życia, a oni uparcie go do mnie nie dopuszczali.

Po tym zdarzeniu znowu zapadłam w sen. Obudziłam się na dobre dopiero dwa tygodnie później. Mój stan zdrowia bardzo się poprawił i byłam w miarę stabilna psychicznie. Jednak dalej nie pozwalali mi na spotkanie z Hanabusą. Siedziałam przy biurku bezowocnie skrobiąc coś na kartce papieru. Było może koło południa. Drzwi otworzyły się dosyć niespodziewanie, lecz spokojnie. Stanął w nich braciszek.

-Oneechan... - Spojrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem. - Dżem wyszedł.

-Co zrobił?

-Skończył się. A dzisiaj jest niedziela i wszystkie sklepy pozamykane. Ja muszę mieć mój dżem! I ogórki!

-Zachowujesz się jak kobieta w ciąży. Ale pójdę dla ciebie po ten dżem.

-Gdzie pójdziesz?

-Do piwnicy - rzuciłam z obojętną miną wstając z krzesła.

-To my mamy piwnicę? - Szok na twarzy.

-Zawsze mieliśmy. W sumie to nie byłam w niej od... lat.

Zeszłam do zapomnianej nawet przez Jashina piwnicy. Pod moimi stopami uginały się wieloletnie kilogramy kurzu. W słabym świetle starej żarówki dostrzegłam kilka regałów. Podeszłam do najbliższego i z satysfakcją stwierdziłam, że są tam dżemy. Ledwo chwyciłam w palce słoik truskawkowego, a półka załamała się ciągnąc za sobą cały regał. Z niesmakiem dostrzegłam na podłodze też brzoskwiniowy kompot. Jeden pojemnik pozostał nietknięty. W środku zamknięta była dziwna, biało-przezroczysta maź. Po dłuższym namyśle stwierdziłam, że jest to… Emm… To jest… Klej do tapet! ^^ To musi być klej do tapet! Skrzywiłam się lekko, lecz reakcja ta momentalnie ustąpiła zainteresowaniu, gdyż ujrzałam dość wąskie drzwi wcześniej kryjące się za owocowymi przetworami. Postąpiłam krok do przodu i ujęłam w dłoń mosiężną klamkę. Drewno ustąpiło z cichym skrzypnięciem. Po omacku wstąpiłam w mrok i poczułam delikatne stuknięcie w czoło. Sięgnęłam ręką w tamtym kierunku i z ulgą wymacałam cienki sznureczek. Za pociągnięciem zapalił się cudny kryształowy żyrandol i niewielkie kinkiety na ścianach. Przede mną, na końcu wyznaczonej przez zawalone książkami regały alejki, stał okrągły, rzeźbiony stolik, a obok zamszowy, karminowy w latach swojej świetności fotel. Na blacie leżał oprawiony w skórę notes, na nim połyskujące na granatowo wieczne pióro. Ruszyłam przed siebie. O dziwo, upływ czasu nie tkną tego tajemniczego miejsca. Żadnych śladów kurzu, jakby ktoś dopiero co wyszedł i jeszcze to pióro pozostawione w nieładzie i zapewne pośpiechu. Stąpałam delikatnie nie chcąc naruszyć mistycznej atmosfery tego miejsca i przyglądałam się książkom poustawianym w równiutkim porządku. Wśród tytułów niezmiennie pojawiało się jedno, nieznane mi słowo - "alchemia". Znalazłam się przy stoliku i postawiłam na nim cudem uratowany słoik truskawkowego dżemu. Ujęłam w dłonie notes, jednocześnie otwierając go z jakimś nieokreślonym lękiem. U dołu pierwszej strony widniał nakreślony zgrabnym pismem podpis głoszący:

_"Roy Mustang, Płomienny Alchemik"_

Nazwisko brzmiało bardzo obco i z pewnością nigdy go nie słyszałam. Już miałam zamiar zabrać się do czytania, gdy usłyszałam zniecierpliwione wołanie brata. "Później wrócę i przeczytam" - postanowiłam sobie. Zabrałam ze sobą słoik dżemu i wróciłam na górę, po drodze zabierając jeszcze kiszone ogórki z jednego z pozostałych regałów. W kuchni wręczyłam je Narusiowi i poszłam do pokoju. Z braku lepszych zajęć rzuciłam się na łóżko i zaczęłam intensywnie rozmyślać. Nagle przypomniałam sobie pewien wieczór kilka dni temu, kiedy Akihiro wpadł zapłakany do braciszka i ryczał tak chyba z dwie godziny. Postanowiłam sprawdzić co się stało za pomocą mojego nowego jutsu. Nie wspominałam o nim? Otóż pewnego dnia, całkiem niedawno, leżałam na mojej polance kontemplując sens życia... No dobra, tak ciekawie to nie było. Po prostu mi się nudziło i zaczęłam kombinować. Tak właśnie odkryłam nową pieczęć - _neko_. Bazując na niej stworzyłam jutsu nieco podobne do przemiany, ale na trochę wyższym poziomie. Polegało na tym, że jeśli przy użyciu pieczęci neko i odpowiednim zmieszaniu chakry, pomyśli się o jakimś zwierzęciu, to przyjmie się jego wygląd zewnętrzny jak i cechy typowe dla jego gatunku. Zaś jeśli pomyśli się bezpośrednio o sobie, przemieni się w zwierze odpowiadające swojemu charakterowi. Ja byłam nikim innym jak... czarnym kotem! Czy takie aby nie przynoszą pecha? No w każdym razie postanowiłam używając tego jutsu i uprzednio oczywiście zostawiając w domu klona, udać się przez okno do mieszkania Ikuhary jak i tymczasowego lokum młodego Uchihy. Po drodze niestety wpadłam na niejaką Fumi, która jak zwykle kręciła się koło biblioteki. Dziewczyna ma świra na punkcie ogonów i zaczęła mnie gonić. Udało mi się jej uciec, a pozostał tylko niewielki dzwoneczek wesoło podzwaniający na moim ogonku, gdy wskakiwałam na parapet przyjaciela. Okno było lekko uchylone. Faceci byli w trakcie wiadomej czynności. Nie jestem jakimś podglądaczem, więc szybko odwróciłam się trochę zaskoczona. Zajrzałam dopiero, kiedy zawstydzające odgłosy ucichły. Sasuke wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł. Zupełnie bez słowa. Zobaczyłam jak w oczach siedzącego na łóżku szatyna zbierają się łzy. Wtedy wkroczyłam do akcji. Zeskoczyłam z parapetu na posłanie i przymilnie ułożyłam głowę na ukrytych pod kołdrą kolanach chłopaka. Począł mnie głaskać ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach i szeptać. -Zawsze to robi, wiesz? Powiedz mi, dlaczego? Po wszystkim znika bez słowa i wraca tylko po to, by znowu zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka. A ja oczywiście jestem na każde jego skinienie. Kocham tego pieprzonego drania!

Byłam w szoku. Nie sądziłam, że dzieją się tu takie rzeczy. Poczułam też lekkie ukłucie w sercu, bo myślałam, że ufamy sobie na wzajem i powiedziałby mi coś takiego! No ale natychmiast zaczęłam akcję pocieszanie. Wyginając grzbiet w łuk wspięłam się przednimi łapkami po jego nagim torsie i podpierając się jedną na jego klatce piersiowej drugą pogładziłam jego policzek. Musiałam uważać na pazurki i ogon, nad którym jeszcze nie bardzo panowałam. Uśmiechnął się i wytarł twarz. Mokrą jeszcze do łez dłonią pogładził mnie po czarnym futerku i podrapał za uchem. Po chwili wstał. Posłusznie odwróciłam wzrok gdy zakładał fioletowy szlafrok. Nie to że nie chciałam go zobaczyć. To po prostu... ." Niegrzeczne! Tak, niegrzeczne. ^^


	28. 27 Ciche szepty

**27. Ciche szepty**

Minęło kilka dni, które w większości spędziłam na rozmyślaniu i ogólnym nicnierobieniu. Powoli stawałam na nogi, chociaż niemal całkowita utrata krwi naprawdę osłabiła mój organizm. Wciąż też chodziłam do tajemniczego pokoju w piwnicy. Ciągle oddalałam od siebie wizje spotkania z Hikaru. Co miałabym mu powiedzieć? Że wcale nie przeszkadza mi to, że jest wampirem? Że w ogóle nie obchodzi mnie to, że omal mnie nie zabił? Że mnie okłamał? Zupełnie nie wiedziałam co zrobić.

Naruto właśnie opuszczał dom na rzecz powierzonej mu przez Hokage misji. Zbierając ostatnie drobiazgi nucił pod nosem jakąś dziwną melodię. Gdy wyszedł, usłyszałam zza drzwi gromkie słowa piosenki:

-_Trzeba zabrać dupę w troki,_

_I iść przez krzoki..._

_Na misję, na misję, na misję,_

_Z dala od krainy ojczystej…_

-O Jashinie – załamałam się, obserwując przez okno jak oddala się w kierunku bramy. – Ale fajnie śpiewa ^^

_-Gdzie czekają zbiry i wrogowie, _

_I czy ich pokonać zdołam, _

_To się zaraz dowiem..._

Stałam tak jeszcze chwile, mimo iż dawno straciłam z oczu sylwetkę brata. I właśnie wtedy dostrzegłam młodego Uchihę, samotnie idącego ulicą. Od razu pomyślałam o Akim. Coś mnie tknęło. „Tak dłużej być nie może" – pomyślałam ze złością. Do głowy wpadł mi pomysł zwołania… 'zebrania'? Można tak powiedzieć. Stworzyłam kilka klonów, by przekazały wiadomość zaproszonym, a sama ruszyłam w stronę potężnej rezydencji rodziny Hanabusa.

Hikaru mieszkał na uboczu posiadłości, tak, aby można było dostać się tam bez przechodzenia przez główną bramę i dziedziniec. Wkradłam się w postaci kota i zajrzałam do pokoju przez otwarte okno. Zobaczyłam blondyna leżącego na łóżku. Najwyraźniej spał z najlepsze. Weszłam do środka w myślach klnąc na jego lekkomyślność. Tak się odsłaniać! Co z niego za ninja! Przybrałam swoją normalną postać, z rozczuleniem patrząc na chłopaka. Jego włosy rozsypane po poduszce odbijały złote promienie słońca, różowe wargi delikatnie rozchylone, dłonie złożone przy głowie. Usiadłam na posłaniu i pochyliłam się z zamiarem pogładzenia bladego policzka. Lecz ledwo moje palce zdążyły musnąć aksamitną skórę, poczułam silne szarpnięcie. Gdy otworzyłam zaciśnięte powieki, zorientowałam się, że zostałam mocno przyszpilona do łóżka, a nade mną zawisł młody Hanabusa z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Z zaskoczeniem patrzyłam w jego niebieskie oczy, co wziął chyba za objaw strachu, bo podniósł się i błyskawicznie znalazł kilka kroków dalej. Również wstałam i powolnym krokiem podeszłam do chłopaka.

-Hikaru – powiedziałam miękko, uśmiechając się subtelnie. Przycisnęłam swoje usta do jego w długo wyczekiwanym pocałunku. – Tęskniłam.

-Chyba jestem ci winny wytłumaczenie – zmieszał się, spuszczając wzrok.

-Tłumaczyć będziesz się później – machnęłam niedbale ręką. Takiego przebiegu tej sytuacji nie przewidziałam. Zachowałam się zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. – Teraz idziemy do mnie. Mam tobie i reszcie coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Poszliśmy więc. Ledwo zdążyłam wejść do domu i zamknąć drzwi, a już usłyszałam pukanie. Stanęły przede mną Lu, Sui, Mia i, o, nawet Kazumi udało się przyjść. Chwilę później jak burza wpadli Shirubia z Winterem.

-Ok, to teraz czekamy tylko na Akiego… - powiedziałam prowadząc gości w głąb mieszkania.

-Ktoś mnie wołał?

Niespodziewanie z kuchni wyszedł Akihiro niosąc tacę z ciastkami do salonu.

-A ty tu jak? – Spytałam lustrując go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

-Naru dał mi zapasowe klucze – rzucił przez ramię, kładąc przekąski na stole. – Co tak stoicie? Siadajcie.

Usadowiliśmy się na kanapie i dwóch starych fotelach. Po chwili pojawiły się przed nami filiżanki parującej herbaty. Widać Ikuhara czuł się tu jak w domu, bo idealnie wypełniał moje obowiązki gospodarza. Podniosłam się, obrzucając towarzystwo przelotnym spojrzeniem.

-Moi drodzy…

-… parafianie – wtrąciła Mia wywołując tym salwę śmiechu.

-Dobra, a teraz na serio. Zebrałam was tutaj, żeby opowiedzieć coś, co odkryłam niedawno – i tu zaczęłam moją historię. – Kolejnego dnia, kiedy braciszek wyszedł, znów zeszłam do podziemnego gabinetu. Zaczęłam po kolei przeglądać księgi, na koniec zostawiłam tamten tajemniczy dziennik Płomiennego Alchemika. Mężczyzna imieniem Roy Mustang był naukowcem, który w bardzo młodym wieku, przez przypadek, odkrył przejście międzywymiarowe. Udał się do świata dużo bardziej rozwiniętego, do państwa zwanego Amestris. A co ważniejsze – ten człowiek jest bratem taty.

-Czyli to…

-Tak. Jest wujkiem moim i Naruto. Ale dalej. Roy został pułkownikiem w tamtejszej armii. Niestety w Amestris trwa nieustanna wojna. Ukrył więc wyniki swoich badań w swoim gabinecie, tu – w swoim ojczystym wymiarze. Dziennik prowadzi od 15 lat, teraz ma koło 30. Prowadzi badania na temat czasoprzestrzeni, bram międzywymiarowych, alchemii i kamienia filozoficznego.

-Będę mógł zobaczyć te badania? – podekscytował się natychmiastowo Winter.

-Jeśli ci pozwoli… - odparłam niepewnie.

-Chwileczkę. Bo chyba czegoś nie rozumiem – przerwała Sui. – Jak to „pozwoli"?

-Zamierzam zaczaić się w jego gabinecie i pogadać z nim. Ostatnia notatka w dzienniku jest sprzed dwóch tygodni, więc śmiem sądzić, że niedługo się zjawi.

-Em… Winter, tak? – Spytała Lu białowłosego, zwracając tym uwagę wszystkich. – Dlaczego tak interesują cię te badania?

-To proste – oczywiście, też jestem naukowcem.

-A czym się zajmujesz Nii-san? – dopytywała się Shiru.

-Całkiem niedawno badałem chakrę wampirów. Teraz widać efekty – przeczesał ręką niegdyś płomiennie rude włosy. – Można to nazwać czymś w rodzaju choroby popromiennej. Bezpośredni kontakt z dużą ilością wampirycznej energii powoduje u ludzi rozpad pigmentów. To dlatego teraz tak wyglądam.

-Spotkałeś prawdziwe wampiry? Łał! – wykrzyknęła Usagi.

-Em… To ty nic nie wiesz? – zafrasował się Akihiro.

-Czego nie wiem? Ay, o czym wy mówicie?

-Siedzisz właśnie w towarzystwie wampirzej arystokracji. Głowy wielkiego klanu Kyoku i jej młodszego brata. – Rzucił niespodziewanie Hikaru, zupełnie obojętnym tonem.

Wszyscy zaniemówili.

-Khem… - odchrząknęłam. – Że, przepraszam, CO?

-Hikaru, ty… - Sui spojrzałam niepewnie na blondyna.

-Nie, siostro. Nie możemy dłużej tego ukrywać. Mają prawo wiedzieć. – Zwrócił się do nas wszystkich. – Ja i Sui jesteśmy rodzeństwem z głównej gałęzi rodu. W ostatnich potyczkach z łowcami straciliśmy rodziców i całą starszyznę klanu. Wcześniej, aby nas chronić, oddali nas pod opiekę rodzin shinobi. Tak, Shirubio, jesteśmy wampirami – wytłumaczył. Jego wzrok spoczął po kolei na każdej osobie w kręgu siedzących.

-Najsilniejszymi – dodał Winter tonem znawcy.

Rozmowa potoczyła się dalej. Akihiro w końcu przyznał się do swojego toksycznego związku z Uchihą. Zapytany o powód – nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Przy okazji Mia wcisnęła swoje radosne „chodzę z Kibą" i zaczęła rozwodzić się nad tym, jak całuje. Atmosfera rozluźniła się.

-Ty naprawdę gadasz ze zwierzętami? – Dopytywała się Kazumi młodej Usagi.

-Jasne – odrzuciła beztrosko dziewczyna, wyszczerzając się jeszcze bardziej.

Wszyscy raz po raz wybuchali śmiechem.

-Ktoś jeszcze chce wyjawić jakąś wielką tajemnicę? – Zachichotałam.

-Tak, ja – odezwał się poważnie Akihiro.

Wszyscy umilkli.

-Długo myślałem, czy wam to powiedzieć, ale… - zaciął się.

W napięciu wyczekiwaliśmy jego kolejnych słów.

-Tak, Aki-chan? – Subtelnie ponagliła Shirubia.

-Ja… Jestem bogiem.


	29. 28 Dziewczynka

**28. Dziewczynka**

-Ja… Jestem bogiem.

-Ekhe… - Zakrztusiłam się przełykaną właśnie herbatą. „On ściemnia prawda?" – Bogiem?

-Owszem. Shintoistycznym bóstwem księżyca. Nazywają mnie…

-Tsukiyomi, syn Izanami i Izanagiego, brat Amaterasu i Susanoo. – Brutalnie weszła mu w słowo Lu. Zawsze się zastanawiałam, skąd ona bierze tą wiedzę. O wszystkim dosłownie. Ściągi po rękawach nosi czy co?

-Masz rację, Lu – uśmiechnął się lekko.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a znam tylko jedną osobę, która wbija do mieszkania z partyzanta.

-Chyba Naru wrócił – nerwowo zaśmiał się Aki.

-Onee-chan!

Głośne kroki na drewnianej podłodze, odgłos potknięcia się o sporą barykadę z 9 par butów wszystkich gości i w końcu blondyn wszedł do salonu.

-O! Cześć. – Wyszczerzył się do wszystkich.

-Naru-chan!

Rzuciła się na niego stęskniona Shirubia. Kiedy w końcu przestała go dusić, przysiadł się do nas, zajmując miejsce na skraju kanapy. Złapał czarkę mojej częściowo już wypitej herbaty i wychylił resztę na raz. Patrzyłam tęsknie na tę scenę. Moja herbata! T_T

-Na zdrowie, braciszku – rzuciłam z sarkazmem.

-Gomen, gomen – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. I szybko zmienił temat: - A co wy tu robicie?.

-A, wiesz… Wywiązała nam się tu taka ciekawa dyskusja… - odpowiedziała Kazumi wymijająco.

-I nie jecie ciastek? Do herbaty zawsze trzeba zjeść ciastko! – Spojrzał na nietknięty talerz łakoci. Po chwili zastanowienia wyciągnął łapki i zaczął garściami pakować je do ust.

-Ojć, daj spokój – ucięła Sui.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, w trakcie której kontemplowałam zagadnienie ciastek.

-Może my będziemy się już zbierać – Lu podniosła się z miejsca.

-Tak, tak. Idziemy – przytaknął Hikaru, również wstając.

Milcząco skinęłam głową. Odprowadziłam gości do wyjścia, żegnałam po kolei każdego. Akihiro zatrzymałam w drzwiach, chwytając za nadgarstek.

-Aki, wiem, że to było dla ciebie trudne…

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie – To prawda. Ale cieszę się, że w końcu to powiedziałem.

-Przepraszam, ale potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby to przetrawić. Porozmawiamy później, dobrze?

-Jasne. Nie ma sprawy.

I wyszedł, a ja wróciłam do salonu.

-Jak misja? – Zapytałam.

-Poszło dobrze. Wykonana, babcia Tsunade zadowolona – pochwalił się. – A skoro już o niej mowa, to ma dla ciebie jakieś zadanie. Sama nie ma czasu, więc kazała ci przekazać.

Rzucił mi zwój od Hokage.

-Aki, mamy misję – rzuciłam od progu.

Otworzył mi drzwi cały pognieciony i w dodatku umazany na twarzy… czekoladą, jak mniemam. W ręce trzymał kubek z ów brązową mazią. Gestem zaprosił mnie do środka.

-Gorącej czekolady?

Skinęłam głową, udając się do niewielkiego salonu. Szatyn na chwilę znikną w kuchni. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Wszędzie walały się szkice, niektóre na zupełnie małych skrawkach kartek. Na stole zaś leżał nieskończony jeszcze obraz, namalowany w większości właśnie, o Jashinie, czekoladą. Chłopak wrócił i przysiadł się do mnie, podając mój ulubiony czarny kubek z namalowanym białym kotkiem, który właściwie był jego, ale mój, z tym, że u niego.

-Co to ma przedstawiać? – Ruchem głowy wskazałam na obraz.

-Jeszcze nie wiem. Nazwę go „Czekoladową Fantazją" – wyjaśnił oblizując palce.

Upiłam łyk słodkiego napoju. „Mmm… Gorące."

-Co to za misja? Trudna?

-Nie, raczej nie. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że została przydzielona akurat nam, to raczej tylko pozory. – Zamyśliłam się na chwilę. – Mamy opiekować się małą dziewczynką, podczas gdy jej matka będzie na misji dyplomatycznej w Wiosce Mgły.

-A dlaczego my mamy to robić? Nie mogą jej znaleźć jakiejś normalnej niańki?

-Ta mała to szlachcianka. Niby nikt nie powinien na nią polować, jednak Tsunade wolała zapewnić jej dobrą ochronę. No i musimy ją trenować.

Akihiro jęknął żałośnie. – Trenować? A bo mi się chcee…

-Chce czy nie – musimy. Takie mamy zadanie. Za to nam płacą.

Nazajutrz.

-Możesz otworzyć drzwi? – Zapytałam Akiego w skupieniu mieszając pomidorową zupę.

Oderwał się od zieleniny, którą zawzięcie siekał od kilku chwil i pomaszerował do przedpokoju. Pukanie powtórzyło się jeszcze raz, nim zdążył dojść do wyjścia.

-Ayremi, Shimizu-san przyszła! – Dobiegło mnie wołanie chłopaka.

Zmniejszyłam ogień pod garnkiem i poszłam powitać gości. Kyuhiko, swoją drogą bardzo miła osoba, grzecznie odmówiła wejścia do środka, mówiąc, że naprawdę żałuje, ale bardzo jej się spieszy. Przedstawiła nam swoją córkę – Mayumi – i pozostawiła pod naszą opieką. Zaraz później udała się, jak sądzę, na misję do Mgły.

-Może pomidorówki? – Spytałam Małej, na co ta skinęła głową z miłym uśmiechem.

Usiedliśmy w kuchni. Każdy dostał wielką michę zupy i łyżkę w dłoń.

-Zieleniny? – Grzecznie zaproponował szatyn.

Krzywiąc się, zaprzeczyłam szybko. Za to oni solidaryzowali się w ubóstwianiu ton zielonych paprochów pływających w, bardzo dobrej przecież, zupie. Obrzydliwe.

Jedząc, kątem oka przyglądałam się dziewczynce. Trzeba było przyznać, że urocze z niej dziecko. Ciemnorude włosy mocno kontrastowały z szarą sukienką, którą miała na sobie. Delikatne rysy ślicznej twarzyczki, smukła sylwetka i nienaganne maniery również wyróżniały ją z tłumu. Cieniutkie srebrne bransoletki na jej przegubie cichutko podzwaniały przy każdym ruchu. Na szyi zawiązaną miała czarną wstążkę, a na niej medalion w kształcie serca, zapewne otwierany.

-Mogę spytać, ile masz lat? – Zagaiłam przerywając na chwilę jedzenie.

-Dziesięć i pół. W sumie prawie jedenaście. – Odparła.  
Po kilku minutach wytężonego wiosłowania łyżkami, odezwała się znowu.

-Remi-nee, mogę prosić o dokładkę? Aki-nii, nasypiesz mi pietruszki?

Rudowłosa przechyliła głowę na bok w rozkosznym geście. Lekko zaskoczeni nadanymi nam zdrobnieniami, z radością spełniliśmy jej prośbę. „To jednak będzie naprawdę przyjemna misja" – pomyślałam.


	30. 29 Wyładowanie elektryczne

**29. Wyładowanie elektryczne**

Mieszkanie Akiego było w okropnym stanie, odkąd chłopak wyprowadził się, bu opiekować wraz ze mną Mayumi. A Uchiha jakoś sprzątaniem się nie przemęczał. Nawet w tej chwili wybył w jakieś sobie tylko znane miejsce. Stałam więc w kuchni szatyna zmywając naczynia i wycierając blaty. Z pokoju obok słyszałam cichą rozmowę Akihiro z Mayu oraz jej ciągłe słowa zachwytu. Chłopak pokazywał jej swoje obrazy. Muszę przyznać, że były naprawdę cudowne. Od początku zdumiewał mnie jego talent. Swoją drogą, bóstwo księżyca z zacięciem plastycznym? Świat jest naprawdę dziwny. Choć może nie tyle dziwny, co zaskakujący, nieprzewidywalny. I coś mi się zdaje, że Aki miał z tym coś wspólnego…

Gdy suchą szmatką wycierałam umyte talerze, do kuchni, cała zarumieniona, weszła Mayu.

-Remi-nee, możesz przyjść do nas na chwilę?

-Oczywiście – uśmiechnęłam się i podążyłam za dziewczynką.

Wciąż zauważałam coraz to nowe różnice między nią a braciszkiem. Bo w jego wykonaniu tą sytuację zastąpiłby wrzask z drugiego pomieszczenia, brzmiący mniej więcej: „Nee-chan, chodź na chwilę!", co nie miałoby w sobie ani grama subtelności. Ale wychowanie robi swoje.

W niewielkim pokoiku Akihiro stał przed swoim ulubionym i chyba najlepszym dziełem. Stanęłam w drzwiach opierając się o framugę. Rudowłosa podeszła do obrazu z wyraźnym błyskiem w oczach.

-To ty, prawda? – Zapytała.

Przytaknęłam, ponownie urzeczona pięknem emanującym z każdego pociągnięcia pędzla.

-Wyglądasz tu przepięknie.

-To zasługa tylko i wyłącznie wielkiego talentu naszego kochanego Akihiro – wyszczerzyłam się.

Szatyn przybrał zacny kolor dojrzałej piwonii, zapewne próbując upodobnić się do buraka, a ja wróciłam do sprzątania.

Trochę czasu i kilogramy kurzu później, w końcu wybraliśmy się w drogę powrotną. Aki i Mała poszli jeszcze po zakupy, kiedy ja pośpiesznie udałam się do domu. Z przyjemnością przygotowałam dla nich kisiel brzoskwiniowy i malinową herbatę.

-W przyszłości chcę mieć dzieci – powiedziałam do siebie.

Opiekowanie się drugą osobą to naprawdę piękna rzecz. Będę modlić się, by dane mi było mieć takiego kogoś, kim mogłabym zajmować się do końca życia i dłużej. Choć chyba raczej to on pilnowałby mnie. Ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Los jest przewrotny a przeznaczenie kapryśne.

Ta wizja cudownej sielanki zupełnie mnie pochłonęła i rozanieliła. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że wrócili moi lokatorzy, którzy nota bene od razu rzucili się na przekąski i zaszyli z nimi w salonie. Długo rozmawiali o sztuce. Wszelkiego rodzaju. Przez ten czas wynajdywałam sobie różne zajęcia – dosypałam soli do solniczki, uzupełniłam cukier, poukładałam przyprawy, w końcu wylądowałam przy polerowaniu kieliszków. Lecz ciągle wsłuchiwałam się w ich głosy. Z wielką pasją rozmawiali teraz o muzyce. Zaraz później usłyszałam pośpieszne kroki małych stópek po schodach na górę, a do kuchni wszedł Akihiro. Wstawił brudne naczynia do zlewu i oparł biodrem o blat, na mnie kierując swoje spojrzenie.

-Mała chce pokazać jak gra na skrzypcach. Posłuchasz? – Spytał spokojnym, melodyjnym tonem.

-Jasne. Jak mogłabym nie chcieć? – Ucieszyłam się. – Widzę, że dobrze się dogadujecie. Cieszy mnie to.

-Yhym. – Przytaknął milcząco, wbijając wzrok w mrok szerzący się za oknem. Lecz zaraz podjął: - Bardzo ją polubiłem. Jest naprawdę mądra jak na swój wiek.

Usiedliśmy razem na kanapie. Mayu weszła ze sporym futerałem i wyciągnęła śliczne, błyszczące skrzypce. Nie odezwała się słowem, po prostu stanęła na środku pokoju i zaczęła grać. Dźwięk płynął swobodnie, wibrując w powietrzu i docierając do naszych uszu. Z każdym dźwiękiem nasze oczy otwierały się coraz bardziej. Kiedy skończyła – totalnie zaniemówiliśmy.

-Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – wybełkotałam w końcu.

-To… Niesamowite! Cudowne! – Wykrzyknął Akihiro.

-Dziękuję – odpowiedziała skromnie dziewczynka.

-Co to za melodia? – Dopytywał się zachwycony.

-To „Diabelski Trel". Mówią, że to najtrudniejszy utwór, ale nie zgadzam się z tym. Jak widać idzie mi przecież całkiem nieźle.

-A to już spore niedopowiedzenie – zaoponowałam. – Mayumi, już późno. Chyba powinnaś iść już spać. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może jesteś głodna?

-Nie, nic mi nie trzeba.

Kiedy udała się do łóżka, ja i Aki zostaliśmy w salonie popijając wspólnie przygotowane kakao. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, oboje głęboko zamyśleni.

-Ciekawe czym mnie jeszcze zaskoczysz – mruknęłam cicho w kubek.

-Słucham?

-Myślałam o tym, czego jeszcze mogę o tobie nie wiedzieć. Najpierw dowiedziałam się, że jesteś wilkiem, później, że utalentowanym artystą, a teraz jeszcze bogiem…

-Jesteś zła? – Spytał niepewnie, spuszczając wzrok.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Owszem, byłam, ale doszłam do wniosku, że każdy ma jakieś sekrety i trzeba to uszanować.

Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie więcej, aż w końcu mój kubek stał się demotywująco pusty. Zupełnie jak mój umysł. I znalazł się pretekst, by wrócić do rzeczywistości z prywatnego świata fantazji.

-Dziś moja warta, prawda? Połóż się spać, ja idę na dół.

Ruszyłam do piwnicy, by kolejną noc czekać na pojawienie się Roya Mustanga, lub chociaż malutki znak jego obecności. Usiadłam więc w starym fotelu, podkurczając nogi pod brodę i oplatając je ramionami. Apatycznie wpatrywałam się w ścianę naprzeciwko mnie. Był na niej wymalowany alchemiczny krąg. Niestety nie mogłam rozpoznać, do czego służył. Nie było go w żadnej z ksiąg, które znalazłam.

Drobinki kurzu wirowały powoli w uśpionym powietrzu. Hipnotyzowały mnie swoim powolnym tańcem. Ten pokój wydawał się zupełnie innym światem. Miejscem zawieszonym pomiędzy wymiarami. Ostoją, której nie dotykają codzienne problemy czy wojny. Był ciepły i przyjazny, a zarazem tajemniczy. Zupełnie jak sam właściciel…

Nagle tuż przed moim nosem nastąpiło wyładowanie elektryczne. Powietrze w całym pomieszczeniu naładowane było iskrzącymi cząsteczkami. Zaniepokojona uniosłam głowę i wyostrzyłam zmysły. Ściana przede mną otworzyła się. Z czarnej otchłani portalu wynurzyły się dwie postacie.

-EHHHHHHHH?


	31. 30 Śniadanie o świcie

**30. Śniadanie o świcie**

Wszyscy krzyknęliśmy zaskoczeni.

-A ty kim niby jesteś, co? – Wydarł się niewysoki blondynek, gdy minął mu pierwszy szok.

Otrząsnęłam się szybko i wstałam, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku.

-Jestem Ayremi Uzumaki, bratanica Roya – przedstawiłam się.

Chłopaka chyba zatkała moja pewność siebie, za to odezwał się wyskoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, którym, jak się domyśliłam, był właśnie Roy Mustang.

-Ou… Trochę… urosłaś – rzucił z uśmiechem. – To jest Edward Elric, mój przyjaciel. – Zawahał się lekko przy ostatnim słowie.

-Tsa… Przyjaciel… - Prychnął maluch, ale mocno uścisnął moją dłoń. Jego dotyk był nienaturalny. Taki… zimny.

-To może… Może usiądziemy w salonie? – Wskazałam palcem na sufit.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi i ruszyliśmy na górę.

-Ah, nic się tu nie zmieniło… - westchnął, wygodnie usadawiając się na kanapie.

Blondyn chciał usiąść obok, jednak czarnowłosy pociągnął go na swoje kolana. Ja w tym czasie zajęłam miejsce na fotelu, naprzeciwko nich i z zaskoczeniem obserwowałam tę nietypową sytuację.

-Roy! – Oburzył się chłopak, obficie rumieniąc. Wydęte lekko policzki dodawały mu pociesznego i trochę dziecinnego uroku.

Obserwowałam jak Edward próbuje wyrwać się z objęć Mustanga. Lecz ten przytulił się mocno do jego pleców i ewidentnie nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru puścić. Maluch będąc na z góry przegranej pozycji, niechętnie przestał się szarpać, co wywołało szeroki uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny, który jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w jego szyję.

-Mam nadzieję, ze cię to nie obrzydza – wypalił nagle.

Zorientowałam się, że wpatruję się w nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami lekko rozchylonymi ze zdziwienia. Potrząsnęłam głową, by opanować kołaczące się w niej nieokreślone i bezimienne myśli.

-Nie. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Zaprzeczyłam szybko, z szerokim uśmiechem. – To dla mnie norma. – Dodałam myśląc o Akihiro, spokojnie śpiącym na górze.

-Serio? – Zapytał Edward z nagłym błyskiem zainteresowania w oczach, jakby zupełnie zapominając o całym swoim zażenowaniu.

-Tak. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest gejem. Chociaż nigdy nie widziałam go z jego chłopakiem… - Tu trochę nagięłam rzeczywistość. Ale to przecież nie był normalny związek, a oni nie musieli tego wiedzieć. – Swoją drogą, śpi właśnie w pokoju gościnnym.

-Będę… Będę mógł go poznać? – Powiedział ciszej, spuszczając głowę.

-Ed, nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. – Wtrącił się Roy.

-A dlaczego niby nie? Przecież ludzie z tego świata są tacy jak my, prawda? Sam to powiedziałeś! I w takim razie co z nią? Dlaczego ona mogła nas zobaczyć?

-Ta „ona" ma imię – mruknęłam gorzko, lecz zostałam kompletnie zignorowana.

-Ayremi to co innego. Nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek więcej dowiedział się o przejściach.

-On wie – rzuciłam. „Przecież to bóg" – dodałam w myślach.

-Co?

-Nieważne. Po prostu wie. Jeśli będzie chciał, to wam wyjaśni.

Rozmowa urwała się. Zamilkliśmy. Wpatrywałam się zafascynowana w oczy Edwarda. Urzekł mnie ten złoto-bursztynowy odcień tęczówek.

-Hej, właściwie jak się o mnie dowiedziałaś? – Podjął w końcu Roy. – Myślałem, że tu, na górze, zatarłem wszystkie ślady.

-Wiesz, to nie było takie trudne, Roy… Mogę ci tak mówić? – Zreflektowałam się po chwili zamyślenia.

-Jasne. Wujek by mnie postarzało.

Z blondynem jak jeden mąż chlasnęliśmy się ręką w czoło.

-Szczerze mówiąc to dosyć głupia sprawa. Któregoś dnia, jakoś tak niedawno, braciszek poprosił mnie, żebym zeszła do piwnicy po dżem i ogórki. I jakoś tak trafiłam do twojego gabinetu. – Z zakłopotaniem podrapałam się w tył głowy.

-Naruto? – W jego głosie zabrzmiały dziwne nuty. Zaczął mruczeć bardziej do siebie niż do nas. – Ciekawe, jak teraz wygląda? Pewnie jest podobny do Minato…

-Nie widziałeś go nigdy? – Zapytał lekko zdziwiony blondyn.

-Tylko raz. Zaraz po tym jak się urodził. Po śmierci brata nigdy więcej nie pojawiłem się na powierzchni tego wymiaru. Zatarłem wszystkie ślady swojego istnienia.

-Opowiesz mi o tym dniu? – Spytałam niepewnie.

-Twój ojciec, Minato, od dawna przeczuwał, że coś się stanie. Byłem już wtedy w tamtym wymiarze, ale utrzymywaliśmy ciągły kontakt. Bardzo bał się o ciebie. O Kushinę też, w końcu była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Któregoś dnia stawiłem się o umówionej porze na spotkanie, lecz piwnica była pusta. Wyleciałem więc na górę. W całej wiosce panował chaos. Wszędzie ludzie krzyczeli. Brata znalazłem przy łóżku twojej matki. On wtedy wcisnął mi cię w ręce i kazał ukryć w innym wymiarze. Wykonałem jego polecenie myśląc w sumie niewiele. Przeniosłem nas. Kiedy wróciłem tu kilka dni później, cała osada była w ruinie. Dowiedziałem się, że brat poświęcił się by zapieczętować lisa w Naruto. Byłem zbyt młody, by się wami opiekować. Zostawiłem was czcigodnemu Hokage i wróciłem do siebie.

-Braciszek naprawdę jest bardzo podobny do taty. – Uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

Edward jedynie przysłuchiwał się, zapewne niewiele rozumiejąc, ale jego oczy koloru płynnego złota zdradzały niepohamowaną ciekawość.

-To pytanie może zabrzmieć trochę niegrzecznie, ale… Dlaczego zabrałeś tu Edwarda?

-Chciał się uczyć, a tutaj schowałem najważniejsze księgi. A poza tym, ufam mu.

-Może chciałbyś tu zostać? – Zwróciłam się do chłopaka. – Sporo jest do czytania.

-Jeśli to nie będzie problem…

-Oczywiście, że nie. Poznasz Akihiro. A ty Roy? Też zostajesz?

-Nie, niestety nie mogę. Mam swoje obowiązki, nie to co ten niebieski ptak. – Spojrzał na blondyna. – Muszę się już zbierać. Wpadnę za kilka dni.

Wstał, zrzucając Edwarda ze swoich kolan. Przygarnął go do siebie, prosząc o buziaka na dowidzenia. Widziałam jak chłopak wzbrania się i rumieni, ale w końcu pozwala głęboko pocałować i w dodatku zarzuca czarnowłosemu ręce na szyję. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, jeszcze chwilę wpatrywali sobie nawzajem w oczy.

-Już tęsknię – szepnął maluch.

Roy uśmiechnął się i ruszył do piwnicy. Chłopak stał jeszcze chwilę patrząc w miejsce, gdzie zniknął jego ukochany.

-Już świta. Może śniadanie?

Ocknął się i przytaknął gorliwie. Przeszliśmy do kuchni.

-Ciepło tu – mruknął ściągając płaszcz, który rzucił na krzesło, i białe rękawiczki.

-Mechaniczna proteza… - mruknęłam do siebie pod nosem.

-A, to? Nie przejmuj się. Mam ją od dawna, zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić.

Zaczęłam krzątać się przy kuchence, a on usiadł przy stole, uważnie mnie obserwując.

-Może być jajecznica?

-Jasne.

Z lodówki wyciągnęłam jajka i wbiłam je na patelnię. W międzyczasie postawiłam wodę na herbatę. Wciąż czułam na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Nie, żeby mi przeszkadzało, ale to raczej dosyć niekomfortowe, gdy ktoś ci się przygląda.

-Dziwi mnie, że tak łatwo to przyjmujesz. – Podjęłam rozmowę.

-Co masz na myśli?

-No wiesz, inne wymiary i takie tam…

-To wcale nie jest takie proste. Długo zajęło mi zaakceptowanie tego. Roy musiał mnie przygotowywać już dużo wcześniej, zanim zdecydował się mnie tu zabrać.

-Ja sama byłam w szoku, kiedy niedawno się dowiedziałam.

-Wiesz, co? Nawet fajna jesteś. Spodziewałem się czegoś… innego.

-Naprawdę?

-Noo… Inny wymiar, te sprawy…

-Smacznego – powiedziałam stawiając przed nim talerz z jajecznicą.

-Smacznego! - Odpowiedział entuzjastycznie zabierając się do jedzenia.

Ze spokojem patrzyłam na kolejną osobę, która w tym domu miała znaleźć coś na kształt azylu. Wiem, że powinno mnie to zaskoczyć, ale stało się już tyle rzeczy, w które wcześniej z pewnością bym nie uwierzyła. To stało się normalne. Codzienność. Powoli zaczęłam wtapiać się w ten świat pełen magii – bogów, wilków, alchemii, równoległych wymiarów… Nawet nie zorientowałam się kiedy odsunęłam gdzieś poza granice świadomości świat shinobi, wojen, krwi… Ale podobało mi się to. Taki mały promień słońca w szarej rzeczywistości. „Chyba niedługo będziemy musieli dobudować kolejne piętro" – pomyślałam wesoło. Błogi spokój rozlał się w mojej duszy i oby pozostał tam jak najdłużej.


End file.
